Serpentard ! Gryffondor ! En couple ?
by Ashelia Malfoy
Summary: Un futur impossible à imaginer. Hermione doit choisir entre sa raison et son coeur. Va t-elle réussir à faire son choix sans blesser les gens qu'elle aime ?
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous, après une petite fausse manoeuvre, mon petit discours de début s'est volatilisé. J'ai corrigé quelques fautes et arrangé quelques tournures de phrases qui me semblaient maladroites, dans un autre document. En uploadant ... bref, je reprends vite fait en vous souhaitant bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

**Les lieux, personnages, créatures, n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p><em>Un jeune homme blond, aux yeux gris, mais au regard noir, s'avança d'un pas conquérant sur le quai d'une gare d'où un grand train noir et rouge siffla et lâcha des volutes de fumées. D'autres jeunes attendaient en chahutant, se bousculant ou encore partageant des souvenirs de vacances. Le blond avança toujours, bien droit, comme s'il était le maître du monde. Les pauvres premières années qui se trouvaient sur son chemin se faisaient engueuler ou recevaient des menaces des deux gorilles qui accompagnaient le Prince des Serpentards. Soudain, il s'arrêta net et Crabe et Goyle lui rentrèrent dedans, ce qui provoqua chez lui un mécontentement infernal. Il les engueula comme il se doit et regarda autour de lui pour retrouver la fille avec des cheveux châtains, ébouriffé qui lui tombait joliment dans son dos. Il ne savait pas tellement s'il devait le faire. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si ses parents n'étaient pas des partisans de Voldemort. Tout serait si différent. Revenant de sa brève rêverie, il scruta la jeune fille d'à peu près son âge qui discutait joyeusement avec deux autres garçons : un grand rouquin et un binoclard. Malefoy admirait ses cheveux qui ondulaient dans le vent encore chaud de septembre.<em>

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les appréciait tant. Ils n'avaient rien pour eux ! Ces Gryffondors ! Ils les détestaient. Ils étaient si mielleux, si naïfs, si tolérants, si méprisants. Malefoy renifla avec dédain et se retourna vers ses deux acolytes. Ils avaient tous les deux un air imbécile. Malefoy se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour les supporter. Ils avaient le quotient intellectuel d'une moule à eux deux ! Et tout ce qu'ils savaient faire c'était se goinfrer de gâteaux toute la journée. Oui, Drago Malefoy ressemblait, de ce point de vue-là en tout cas, à l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione Granger. A cette idée, il frissonna. Non, il ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne pouvait pas permettre cette idée de naître. Il l'étouffa donc dans l'œuf._

- Crabe ! Goyle ! Allez nous réserver un compartiment et prévenez Pansy et Blaise que j'ai besoin de leur parler. Vite !

_Malefoy les regardait courir un moment puis disparaître dans la foule d'élèves. Il laissa son regard un instant sur l'endroit où ils avaient disparu avant de se tourner vers le trio de Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient plus là et Malefoy fut pris d'un frisson désagréable qui lui courait l'épine dorsale. Il les chercha de vue, tournoyant sur lui-même. Il ne devait pas les perdre de vue. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà à l'intérieur du train ? Après tout, il était onze heures moins cinq. Malefoy rejoignit le wagon des Serpentards et trouva rapidement le compartiment réservé par ces deux idiots d'acolytes._

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le silence fut total. Il y régnait une angoisse palpable et une curiosité malsaine. Parkinson tapota la place libre à côté d'elle afin qu'il s'y asseye. Le jeune homme planta son regard gris dans ceux de Parkinson, lui sourit sournoisement et pris place en face d'elle, faisant fi de son air boudeur._

- Je vois que le message est bien passé. Bien, ce que je vais vous dire est très important, si j'apprends que quelqu'un a dévoilé quoi que ce soit ... cette personne le regrettera amèrement !

* * *

><p>- Harry, passe-moi une chocogrenouille, s'il te plaît !<p>

_Le dénommé Harry lança une boîte bleue à un autre garçon, brun et un peu rondouillard. Il respirait la joie de vivre, d'ailleurs tout le petit groupe resplendissait de bonheur. Tous chahutaient et rigolaient de bon train. Ils étaient souvent interrompus par des élèves de leur année qui les saluaient ou qui discutaient simplement avec eux. Mais leur allégresse fut dissipée par la présence nauséabonde d'un Serpentard._

- Je-sais-tout et Weasmoche suivez-moi. Les préfets en chef nous attendent pour nous expliquer ce qu'on devra faire cette année en tant que préfets et les trucs habituels.

_Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Malefoy s'en aille. Hermione soupira de mauvaise grâce. Elle se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour être un préfet. _

- Je n'y crois pas. Comment ont-ils pu nommer Malefoy préfet ? Il ne va faire que dégrader le rôle des préfets ! L'administration à Poudlard va de mal en pis !

_Ron se leva et emmena Hermione à l'extérieur du compartiment. Malefoy était resté près de la porte et ils le suivirent en grimaçant. Ils traversèrent le train sous les regards ébahit des autres, qui se demandaient pourquoi Malefoy était suivi de Hermione et de Ron. Étaient-ils devenus fou ? Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le compartiment des préfets. Malefoy ouvrit et retint la porte pour que Hermione puisse passer et la referma – malencontreusement – sur Ron._

- Oups, j'avais oublié que tu étais préfet toi aussi. _Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, mais celle-ci le bouscula pour rejoindre Ron qui était devenu rouge pivoine. Ils s'assirent le plus loin possible de lui et Hermione crut qu'il était déçu._

_Une fois que tous les nouveaux préfets furent assis et attentifs, un des préfets-en-chef leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire, même s'ils le savaient déjà à peu près. A la fin de cette réunion, Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent de retrouver Harry qui discutait avec Ginny et Luna, cette dernière semblait toujours dans la lune. Le reste du voyage fut agréable, à rigoler entre amis. Hermione ne leur fit pas part de ce qu'elle avait cru déceler de Malefoy. De toute manière, personne ne l'aurait cru. Et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils ne la prennent pour folle ou qu'elle soit atteinte d'une maladie mentale. Enfin ils arrivèrent à Poudlard._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me corriger, je ne vois pas toujours tout ^^ Si vous avez des idées pour la suite de la fiction, surtout n'hésitez pas ! A la base c'est ma fiction, mais elle est aussi un peu la votre :)<br>**

**Xoxo  
>Ashelia Malfoy<strong>


	2. La répartition manquée

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, comme je suis en vacances, le rythme des publications devrait être plus rapide. Pour le moment j'ai écrit 10 chapitres, sachant que je les relis et que je les améliores un peu (surtout en ce qui concerne la longueur et les fautes XD)**

**En tout cas, voilà le second, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.**

* * *

><p><em>Le petit groupe descendit du train et entendit la voix habituelle de Hagrid qui appelait les premières années. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Ginny montèrent dans une des célèbres calèches tirées par des Sombrals, invisibles par toutes personnes n'ayant jamais vu la mort. Ils sortirent de Près-au-Lard et arrivèrent lentement dans l'allée qui mène à Poudlard. Hermione était heureuse de retrouver ce château si cher à son cœur. Ils descendirent devant la grande porte de chêne qu'ils franchirent et entrèrent dans l'immense hall déjà très lumineux puis dans la Grande salle lorsque le professeur McGonagall les interrompit en chemin.<em>

- Mlle Granger et M. Weasley, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît.  
>- On revient vite. A plus tard.<br>- D'accord. _Répondit Harry._

_Puis Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor entre Ginny et Neville. La directrice-adjointe emmena Ron et Hermione dans la salle des professeurs, qui se trouvait en face de la Grande Salle. Les autres préfets et préfets-en-chef étaient là, eux aussi, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient arrachés aux autres. _

- Bonsoir à tous, premièrement je vous souhaite une bonne année à venir. Deuxièmement, je voulais vous avertir que cette année il y aura quelques changements. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas outre mesure. Nous avons décidé, avec votre directeur, que tous les préfets et préfets-en-chefs seraient mélangés. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous en expliquer d'avantage, la répartition ne va pas attendre. Mais si vous avez des questions vous pourrez venir me voir ainsi que le professeur Rogue. Bien, à présent il va vous répartirent en binôme. Bien entendu, nous ne savons pas à l'avance qui sera avec qui, et aucun changement ne pourra se faire. Lorsque cela sera finit vous reviendrez discrètement, deux par deux, dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Merci.

_Elle sortit de la salle rapidement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent à droite et à gauche, jaugeant les autres, redoutant leur possible camarade de chambre. Hermione pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne soit pas avec Parkinson._

- J'espère que je ne serais pas avec Malefoy. _S'exclama Ron à Hermione.  
><em>- Tu verras bien, et puis si c'est le cas, tu l'éviteras le plus possible.  
>- Silence. <em>Coupa Rogue. <em>Je vais commencer par les préfets.

_Le professeur de potion sortit un chapeau de magicien et le tapota doucement avec sa baguette. Les élèves retenir leur souffle en attendant la suite. Puis deux morceaux de parchemin s'élevèrent du chapeau. Avec un rictus mauvais, le professeur Rogue annonça :_

- Mlle Granger avec, _il marqua une pause, posa son regard sur la Gryffondor, et souri sournoisement,_ M. Malefoy.  
>- Quoi ! Mais monsieur ?<br>- Qu'y a-t-il, Mlle Granger ?  
>- Je croyais que les garçons et les filles ne devaient pas être mélangés ?<br>- Vous contester le processus que votre Directeur à mis en place, Mlle Granger ? Je m'en doutais. _Déclara-t-il après un vif hochement de tête._ Allez tout de suite dans la Grande Salle.

_Hermione sortit de la salle des professeurs en vitesse suivi de Malefoy qui avait sorti son plus mauvais visage._

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me gâcher la vie Granger. On partagera notre salle commune mais rien d'autre, compris ?  
>- Parce que tu crois peut être que j'ai envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec toi ? Ne soit pas ridicule !<br>- Avoue que ça te plaît. Il n'y a pas de honte à me trouver beau.  
>- Beau, toi ? Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ? Et bonjour le narcissisme !<p>

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se retourna et se précipita vers la Grande Salle, mais Malefoy la retint par le bras, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait un peu de bleu dans ses yeux. _

- Attends. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va rentrer dans la Grande salle ensemble !  
>- Non, bien sûr. Tu entreras après moi, quelle question !<p>

_Elle se dépêcha d'enter avant que Malefoy ne puisse la rattraper. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Gryffondors ou deux places, en face de Harry, attendaient. Elle prit la place juste en face et commença à manger._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait McGonagall ? Et où est Ron ?  
>- Eh bien, cette année, il y a des changements. Les préfets et préfets-en-chef sont mélangés entre les quatre maisons.<br>- Pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Et tu es avec qui ?  
>- Pansy Parkinson. <em>Répondit Ron qui venait d'arriver.<em> Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis avec ce bouledogue répugnant ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Parkinson ! Oh, du poulet ! _Ron entreprit de commencer son dîner, malgré la perspective peu réjouissante de sa collaboration avec le bouledogue._

_Le reste du repas fut plus agréable qu'au début. Hermione oublia même ce qui l'attendait à la fin de la soirée. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas pour oublier tous ces soucis. Albus Dumbledore, à la fin du repas, lorsque les dernières assiettes eurent disparus, reprit son habituel discours de bienvenue. Il demanda aux premières années de suivre leurs préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune. _

_Hermione appela les Gryffondors et Ron grommela dans son coin. Elle les fit monter par le grand escalier, leur recommandant de faire attention, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grosse dame, Hermione dit le mot de passe et les fit entrer dans la salle commune. _

- Les dortoirs des filles sont en haut à gauche, et celui des garçons en haut à droite. Bonne nuit à tout le monde. N'oubliez pas que le mot de passe change à chaque trimestre, et que la grosse dame ne vous laisseras pas entrer sans. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu. N'oubliez pas que, même si je suis dans la même maison que vous, je peux vous retirer des points.

_Hermione les regarda un à un et repensa à sa première année. Si elle avait su qu'elle tisserait des liens aussi forts avec Harry et Ron. En parlant de Ron, il était en train de parler avec le survivant de manière bien trop passionnée pour que ce soit très clair._

- Ron, on doit y aller, tu viens ?  
>- Vous allez ou ? <em>Demanda Harry.<br>_- On a des appartements. On n'a pas le droit de dormir ailleurs.  
>- Ah ! J'avais oublié. Je suis bien content de ne pas être préfet ! D'autant plus que je n'aime pas suivre les règlements ! Bonne chance avec vos partenaires !<br>- Harry ! Ne te moque pas ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la galère dans laquelle nous sommes, Ron et moi ! _S'offusqua Hermione.  
><em>- Désolée Hermione. Bonne chance.

_Hermione regarda pour la dernière fois sa salle commune aux couleurs rouge et or. Elle soupira puis sorti à la suite du rouquin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pas très long, hein ? Je sais, mais c'est pas forcément évident de réécrire une histoire, surtout lorsque les chapitres font une page word (et encore ^^)<br>En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre vous ferez connaissance avec les appartements de nos chers préfets. C'est vrai que l'histoire des appartements partagés n'est pas nouvelle (c'est pour cela que j'en avais écrite une autre ^^) mais j'étais jeune et à l'époque c'était pas très répandu encore ^^ Bon, je vous laisse cogiter sur tout ça ^^**

****Xoxo  
>Ashelia Malfoy<strong>**


	3. La nouvelle salle commune

****Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Bon il n'est toujours pas très long, mais je promets que les prochains seront plus long ( du moins le chapitre 5 sera plus long ^^) Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez la salle commune et la chambre de Hermione. Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture =)****

* * *

><p><em>Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondors et tombèrent sur Malefoy. La jeune Gryffondor crut déceler un léger sourire, presque charmeur avant de lui demander de se dépêcher, car monsieur était fatigué. Elle s'approcha de son meilleur ami, lui dit au revoir et lui transmit tout son courage pour affronter la bête. Pour accompagner ses paroles, Hermione lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Ron sembla rougir un peu et Malefoy pâlir – du moins, il était plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Préférant ne pas s'occuper de ces réactions, elle suivait son « colocataire » qui l'entraînait dans les cachots, pris un passage secret, puis un autre et encore un autre, pour enfin arriver au quatrième étage. Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là … songea Hermione. Malefoy l'entraînait dans un long couloir où tout au bout se dressait un y distinguait deux jeunes filles non vêtues nageant avec deux dauphin. Hermione était fascinée par tant de beauté et de grâce. Cependant elle se questionna. Comment pouvaient-elle demeurées sous l'eau si longtemps ? A première vue, elles de disposaient pas de branchies ni de sortilège de tête en bulle. Mais elle fût interrompu par la voix de Malefoy. <em>

- Ostendit rivos, Myosotis. _S'exclama Drago et le tableau pivota libérant un passage._

__Hermione s'extasiât devant un tel spectacle. La pièce était aux couleurs des maisons des deux jeunes gens, rouge, or, verte et argent. Elle compris de suite que sa chambre se trouvait sur sa gauche, il y avait des armoiries de Gryffondor. Elle décida d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil et ouvrit une grande porte de bois brute légèrement brune avec une petite plaque avec son nom inscrit dessus. Elle monta un petit escalier qui la mena à sa chambre qui était si spacieuse que Hermione crut rêver. Son lit à baldaquin n'attendait qu'elle et les armoires ses vêtements. Ses malles étaient déjà là, posées au pied du lit. Elle les ouvrit et commença à ranger ses affaires, mettre ses robes dans ses armoires, ses livres dans une belle petite bibliothèque rustique. Elle avait fini de tout ranger et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de sa chambre. Il était vingt-trois heures trente, elle n'en revenait pas du temps qu'elle avait mis pour ranger si peu d'affaire. La faim commençait un peu à la gagner et décida d'aller voir la cuisine. Elle se changea et passa sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit puis descendit le petit escalier qui lui fit arriver dans la salle ___commune rouge et verte. Sur la droite se trouvait l'entrée par laquelle elle était entrée avec Malefoy. Sur sa gauche un autre petit couloir menant à la cuisine et à la salle de bain. Elle le suivi et entra dans une cuisine aussi spacieuse que sa chambre._

_Hermione se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit et se pris une salade toute prête qui s'y trouvait déjà. C'était comme si cette cuisine avait deviné que la Gryffondor avait faim et lui avait préparé exprès. Elle s'assit autour de la table ronde et s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une fourchette. Elle bougonna, se releva et alla se chercher son couvert. Retournant à sa chaise, elle remarqua que Malefoy se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione préféra ne pas y faire attention et commença à déguster tranquillement sa salade. Ce n'était pas ce foutu Serpentard qui allait l'empêcher de manger après tout. Mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la jeune Gryffondor se retourna et l'aperçu, toujours contre l'embrasure de la porte, en train de sourire._

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
>- Je n'ai pas le droit peut-être ?<br>- Pas comme ça en tout cas !  
>- Et tu vas me faire quoi si je continue?<br>- Je, je…. Vas te coucher, il est tard.  
>- Tu devrais y aller toi aussi, tu as l'air fatigué ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai entendu faire un de ces boucans.<br>- J'ai juste rangé mes affaires.  
>- Vraiment ? On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de scroutts à pétards t'avait rendu visite ! <em>Il se retourna en ricanant avant de s'arrêter de de lancer une dernière réplique. <em>Après tout, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux... tu as le même tempérament de feu.

_Et il s'en alla, laissant Hermione se demander s'il ne commençait pas à devenir fou. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant de bruit ! Et aux dernières nouvelles elle ne perdait pas conscience ! L'horloge sonna minuit, Hermione alla se coucher avec l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Soit elle perdait vraiment la mémoire, soit Malefoy devenait dingue. En montant dans sa chambre, elle découvrit un mot flottant devant la porte en haut des escaliers._

« Granger, j'espère que tu es prête pour demain. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Pourquoi lui avait-il écrit un mot alors qu'il venait de la voir il n'y a pas deux minutes ? Soucieuse, Hermione décida d'aller lui demander, malgré l'heure tardive._

- Malefoy ! _Appela-t-elle._ Malefoy, j'ai une question à te poser. Dépêches toi ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! _Il ouvrit la porte et sembla encore endormis. _Je t'ai réveillé ?  
>- Non, j'étais en train de lire un passionnant livre sur les moldus ! <em>Ironisa-t-il.<em> Bien sûr que tu m'as réveillé. Non, mais tu as vu l'heure ? _Il regarda sa montre et soupira_. Oh non, ça fait que quelques heures qu'on partage cet appartement et tu commences déjà à me pourrir la vie. Tu n'arrêtes jamais ?  
>- Désolée, mais pourquoi tu m'as écrit ça ? <em>Hermione lui tendit le morceau de papier et distingua une pointe d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme lui rendit la feuille aussi interloqué qu'elle, mais surtout énervé.<br>_- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que c'est. Et maintenant si on dormait ? _Il referma la porte et Hermione fut obligée d'aller dormir un peu. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit ses draps de soie rouge et s'installa confortablement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir sur les événements passés. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait mis autant de temps pour défaire ses bagages ? Hermione se retourna dans son lit. Et si ce n'était pas Malefoy qui avait écrit ce mot sur sa porte, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Personne ne connaissait le mot de passe pour entrer ! Non, cela ne pouvait être que ce fichus Serpentard. La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau dans son lit, se retrouvant sur le dos et les bras en croix. Soupirant et voyant les minutes passer, Hermione se releva et parti découvrir sa nouvelle salle commune._

_Pieds nus, la Gryffondor frôla le sol en pierre étonnamment chaud et se glissa de son côté, attirée par le rouge et or. Le feu qui finissait de crépiter dans l'antre dessinait sur les murs les ombres des meubles. Dans d'autres circonstances, ces ombres auraient pu être beaucoup plus effrayantes. Face à l'entrée se trouvait le petit couloir menant à la cuisine et à la salle de bain. Sur la droite se trouvait la chambre et le coin personnel du Serpentard. En face de celui-ci se trouvait le coin de la Gryffondor. Les deux parties étaient identiques, seules les couleurs différaient. Une grande bibliothèque longeait le mur ce qui ravit le petit rat de bibliothèque qu'était Hermione. Elle choisit un bouquin et se lova confortablement dans son fauteuil face au feu. Elle commença à le dévorer, mais rapidement, son esprit s'embruma pour sombrer dans la somnolence. Elle s'endormit et rêva jusqu'au petit matin et ne sut jamais que quelqu'un l'avait regardé dormir toute la nuit._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Première question, mais QUI regarde Hermione dormir ? Deuxième question, mais qui a écrit ces lettres ? Ah ah ! Vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite ! Mais dites moi ce que vous pensez, peut-être aurez-vous la bonne réponse (j'en doute, je suis assez tordue comme fille ^^) Mais tentez, tentez !<strong>**

********Xoxo  
>Ashelia Malfoy<strong>******


	4. Dure journée en perspective

**Et voilà, le quatrième chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, j'en suis désolée, mais je vais me rattraper, promis.**  
><strong>Depuis vendredi dernier j'ai un sacré rhume qui ne me lâche pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer de poster ! Même si j'ai de la fièvre. <strong>

**Place aux réponses aux reviews****  
>Guylaine : Tu es la première à me laisser une review, et je t'en remercie!<br>En ce qui concerne Drago, j'aime bien le faire en tombeur invétéré avec un humour désopilant. **  
><strong>Et pour ta question : est-il amoureux d'Hermione, je ne pourrais pas te répondre tout de suite. Tu le verras dans les prochaines chapitres.<br>Tu as aimé l'extrait, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'étonna tout d'abord de se trouver dans un fauteuil avec une couverture sur le dos. Scrutant le ciel par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Hermione eut la certitude qu'elle était en retard. Elle se dépêcha de se lever et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller en vitesse. Elle entendit Malefoy l'appeler et lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune, où le Serpentard l'attendait.<em>

- Enfin debout, il t'en faut du temps.  
>- Tu pouvais sortir sans moi, je ne te retiens pas. Puisque tu ne veux pas que quiconque nous voie ensemble. <em>Malefoy eu un léger rire puis poursuivis.<br>_- J'ai changé d'avis, tu viens ?  
>- Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive. <em>Elle remonta dans sa chambre prit son sac et remarqua un autre mot sur une chaise, près de la porte. Elle s'approcha doucement, déplia la lettre et lut :<em>

« Granger, tu es si belle lorsque tu dors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme moi ? »

- Mais pour qui, se prend-il ? _Elle rejoint Malefoy dans la salle commune, mais il était déjà parti. Sa colère en fut amplifiée. Elle ronchonna et prit la direction de la sortie lorsqu'elle aperçut un autre mot sur la bibliothèque de Malefoy._

« Je suis parti, j'avais faim.

Malefoy »

_Elle soupira et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier semblant de mauvais poils._

- Salut Hermione, bien dormis ? _Demanda Harry.  
><em>- Non et toi ?  
>- Comme d'habitude !<br>- Pansy m'a fait chier toute la nuit ! _Coupa Ron.  
><em>- Malefoy a été plutôt sympathique. _Suivi Hermione._ Enfin, sympathique est peut-être un mot trop fort. Je dirais qu'il n'était pas abject comme à son habitude. En fait, je dirais qu'il était indifférent. Je ne sais pas si c'est un mauvais présage, mais en tout cas, pour une première nuit, il fut plutôt agréable.  
>- Agréable ! <em>S'exclama Ron abasourdie.<br>_- Oui, enfin, tu me comprends Ronald !  
>- Non, Hermione, je ne te comprends pas ! Comment peux-tu dire que Malefoy est agréable ? Enfin Hermione …<br>- Et si on allait en cours, _les interrompit Harry, _avant qu'on soit en retard ?

_Les cours de la matinée ont été durs pour Hermione. Elle, qui d'habitude arrivait à tout, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et elle transforma un verre d'eau en grenouille alors qu'elle devait le __transformer en perroquet. Le professeur McGonagall lui demanda si la collocation avec Malefoy se passait bien et Hermione lui expliqua que même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, cela se passait relativement bien. Elle s'était abstenue de lui raconter les événements de la nuit dernière. Après le déjeuner, il ne restait que deux heures de cours. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant la salle de potion un peu en avance, pour une fois. Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur de potion les fit entrer et le trio s'installa au fond de la classe comme à leur habitude. Rogue leur signala que les cours de cette année se passeraient différemment._

- Mlle Parkinson vous serez avec M. Potter. Mlle Bulstrode avec M. Weasley. Mlle Granger avec M. Malefoy. Les autres vous êtes dispensée de cours pour aujourd'hui. Je vous ferais signaler avec qui vous serez pour les prochains cours. _Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Rogue leur demanda d'aller au fond de la classe. Il agita sa baguette et quelques tables disparurent pour n'en laisser que trois dispersées dans la pièce. Il ajouta sarcastiquement que personne ne serait à l'étroit comme ça. _Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un philtre d'amour. Et bien évidemment votre coéquipier gouttera votre potion. Vous pouvez commencer, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire et les instructions au tableau.  
>- Granger, vas chercher les ingrédients.<br>- Pourquoi moi ?  
>- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison.<br>- Moi non plus ! Et il faudrait que je te parle de la S.A.L.E.  
>- La quoi ?<br>- Je te le dirais plus tard.

_Exaspérée, Hermione se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de l'armoire aux ingrédients. Elle fut rejointe par ses deux amis, eux aussi étaient dépités. Ron était rouge de colère, la demoiselle s'imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il devait endurer avec Bulstrode. Quant à Harry, le pauvre devait subir les jérémiades de la petite princesse Parkinson. Hermione leur adressa un regard plein de compassion et de courage. Après tout, elle devait subir les manières supérieures de Malefoy. Revenant à sa table, la jeune Gryffondor remarqua que Malefoy n'était pas si empoté et avait sorti un chaudron et qu'il avait allumé un feu. Hermione le rejoignit avec les ingrédients et ils commencèrent à préparer la potion d'amour. Hermione s'occupait de couper, hacher, mixer les ingrédients et Malefoy, bosseur comme il est, de remuer la potion. _

- Tu pourrais m'aider, non ?  
>- Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? <em>Lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le chaudron. <em>Je ne suis pas en train de dormir, à ce que je sache !  
>- Tu n'es pas très actif non plus ! Et si tu t'occupais de récolter le jus de ces baies ?<br>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, tu le fais si bien ! D'autant plus que tu arriverais encore à me le reprocher plus tard !

_Le Serpentard goguenard, souriait à pleine dent, voyant qu'il avait cloué le bec de la « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Hermione, quant à elle, se plongea dans ses découpages et mixages de diverses plantes. Foutu Malefoy ! Pensait-elle. Comble de l'épreuve, Rogue passait entre les tables pour déverser toute sa haine sur Harry et Ron. En passant près de la table de Parkinson et se déchaîna sur Harry. Lorsqu'il passa à Malefoy et Hermione, celle-ci crût qu'il allait faire pareil, puisque c'était elle qui faisait pratiquement tout le travail, mais, au grand étonnement de Hermione, il leur signala simplement que la couleur était un peu trop foncée. _

- Trop foncée ? _Murmura-t-elle alors que Rogue reprenait ses réprimandes sur un Ron piqué au vif._ Je rêve, par Merlin !  
>- Qu'as-tu encore, Granger ?<br>- Tu as écouté ce qu'il vient de dire ?  
>- Oui et alors ? Il trouve la potion trop foncée ! Et d'ailleurs c'est vrai ! <em>Dit-il après vérification.<em> Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention pour une fois ?  
>- Attention Malefoy, tu dépasses les bornes !<p>

_La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Hermione rompit le contact visuel avec son homologue et ramassa le reste des ingrédients non utilisé et alla les replacer dans l'armoire. Malefoy avait coupé le feu et apporter leur chaudron dans une pièce spéciale pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur potion plus tard. Hermione sortit la dernière après avoir vérifié encore une fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. En sortant, elle remarqua que Malefoy se trouvait devant elle. Il ralentit la cadence et se retourna vers elle._

* * *

><p><strong>Que va-t-il dire à Hermione ? Et bien j'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre le prochain chapitre ! Non ? Et bien si ! <strong>  
><strong>Comment ça je suis sadique ? Je le suis si peu *_*<strong>  
><strong>Je tenais à dire aussi que j'aime les histoires compliquées, surtout avec des deux-là. Que je sais déjà comment va se finir cette fiction et que je sais également qu'il y aura une suite. Après, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Voulez-vous d'une suite ? Ou préférez-vous tout dans une même fiction ?<br>Xoxo  
>Ashelia Malfoy <strong>


	5. Drôles d'histoires

**Vous m'attendiez ? Et bien me voilà ! Vous allez savoir ce que Drago va dire à Hermione !  
>Et miracle, mon rhume commence à partir ! *_* Je vais pouvoir faire des chapitres un peu plus long que d'habitude !<strong>  
><strong>En parlant de chapitre plus long, celui-ci l'est ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !<strong>

**Place aux réponses aux reviews**** :**  
><strong>Guylaine : Est-ce que c'est Drago qui écrit ces lettres ? Hum ... je dirais oui et non ;)<strong>  
><strong>Pourquoi Hermione n'a pas vu le temps passé ? Je vais pas tout dire tout de suite (je suis frustrante, je sais ^^)<strong>  
><strong>Après l'extrait, voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que l'extrait !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry et Ron, Malefoy s'arrêta devant elle et pivota sur lui-même pour l'affronter.<em>

- Alors comme ça, je dépasse les bornes ? Aurais-tu peur de moi, Granger ? Ah non ! Je sais, je te fais tellement envie, que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de te mettre en colère pour ne pas craquer.  
>- Mais c'est évident Malefoy ! Tu es si beau et si intelligent que tu me hantes chaque heure que fait Merlin ! Mais comme tu es un sang pur, je ne peux pas imaginer être amoureuse de toi. <em>Dit Hermione ironiquement. Chose que Malefoy n'eut pas semblé comprendre.<br>_- Hein ! Tu rigoles j'espère ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une sang-de-bourbe comme toi dans les jambes ! Eurk ! Tu me dégoûtes !  
>- Ah ouais. Bin tu sais, quand je disais que tu étais si intelligent … tu peux oublier, tu viens de m'apporter la preuve que tu ne l'es pas plus qu'une huître.<br>- Toi non plus alors ! _Essaya-t-il de se rattraper._ En tout cas, j'espère que la potion sera réussie, Granger.  
>- Si j'avais raté quelque chose tu me l'aurais dit, simplement pour ne pas avoir une note qui serait en dessous de ta grandeur. A moins que tu ne sois si con que tu préférerais avoir une mauvaise note pour pouvoir crier sur tous les toits que Hermione Granger n'est pas douée en tout.<br>- Tu as remarqué que j'avais de la grandeur ? Je savais que je ne te laissais pas indifférent. Et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'avec Rogue j'ai toujours de bonnes notes, avec ou sans toi !  
>- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Malefoy. Heureusement que Rogue t'apprécie, sinon tu aurais une belle bulle en guise de note en potion ! <em>Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de là et ils entendirent derrière eux Pansy appeler son « Dragonouchet ». L'interpellé l'envoya ballader, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se coller tout contre lui. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor fut rythmé par les plaintes de Ron envers Bulstrode.<br>_- Ron ! Je crois qu'on a tous compris qu'elle a le QI d'une frite frit ! Alors calme-toi ! Déjà que tu es aussi rouge qu'une pivoine !  
>- Mais Hermione ! Durant ces deux heures elle m'a rendu dingue ! Tu entends ? DINGUE !<br>- ARRETES DE HURLER COMME CA ! TOI AUSSI TU ME RENDS DINGUE ! _Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où Ron pris soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de la jeune fille. Elle avait de la voix quand il fallait. Une fois calmée, Hermione leur cassa les oreilles pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. A bout de ses réclamations, ils lui cédèrent et commencèrent le devoir de métamorphose. A huit heures moins cinq, leurs méninges usés par leurs devoirs forcés, ils allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle où Malefoy tenta encore une fois de ridiculiser Ron.  
><em>- Il ne perd rien pour attendre ce Malefoy ! Un jour je me vengerais ! Soyez en sûr !  
>- On n'en doute pas, Ronald, on n'en doute pas. <em>Répliqua Harry, lassé par ses veines promesses.<em>

_Après ce délicieux repas, Hermione quitta ses amis et retourna à sa salle commune. Elle était fatiguée, mais pour une raison encore inexpliquée, elle préféra prendre un livre et lire au coin du feu. Les heures passèrent et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Elle se laissa aller juste deux minutes mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle était dans son propre lit, __habillée de sa chemise de nuit. Elle sortit de son confortable et douillet lit et descendît dans la salle commune où Malefoy était en train de jouer avec sa baguette._

- C'est toi qui m'as monté dans ma chambre ? _L'agressa Hermione.  
><em>- Bonjour à toi aussi.  
>- Alors c'est toi ?<br>- Oui, je vais bien merci, et toi ? Bien dormi ?  
>- C'est toi, oui ou non ?<br>- Tu n'es pas drôle le matin ! Oui c'est moi qui t'ai monté dans ta chambre  
>- Mais heu … comment …<br>- Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ta chemise de nuit sur les épaules ? Je t'ai changé.  
>- Ah. Oh. Han !<br>- Mais je n'ai pas regardé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !  
>- Oh ! Ce n'est pas ça … heu si … Heu … merci ! <em>Les joues de la Gryffondor se mirent à prendre une jolie couleur rose. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea. Puis elle redescendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.<em>

_Halloween approchait à une vitesse incroyable, les élèves étaient tous si impatients de voir les décorations dans les couloirs, de sentir les bonnes odeurs des citrouilles vidées. Hermione semblait rayonnante à l'approche de cette fête, mais Malefoy, lui, semblait épuisé par un travail trop intense. D'ailleurs Hermione ne le voyait de moins en moins. Et lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le même couloir que la Gryffondor, il avait subitement l'envie d'aller dans l'autre sens. Même le soir, dans leur salle commune, elle ne le voyait plus. Les seules fois où elle aurait pu le croiser s'était pendant les cours de potion, mais même là il n'y venait plus. Rogue avait été obligé de placer Goyle à la place du jeune Malefoy pour le remplacer. La perspective d'être amoureuse de cet être abominable la répugnait plus que tout. Et malheureusement le cours où Hermione et Goyle devaient goûter le philtre d'amour arrivait à grands pas. Ce jour-là, Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Était est-ce la vision de Goyle « amoureux » d'elle qui la rendait comme ça ? Personne ne le sait, pas même Hermione elle-même. Hermione, habillée comme à son habitude – c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait rien à redire sur sa tenue – arriva devant la salle de cours. Les autres étaient déjà là, attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience que certains. Harry, en la voyant, s'approcha d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

- Heureusement que tu es là Hermione. Sinon il va y avoir un massacre ! Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle « tombe amoureuse » de moi !_ Il avait un ton vraiment accablé.  
><em>- Pareil pour moi avec Goyle !_ Elle grimaça. _Beurk, t'imagines ?  
>- Non je ne veux même pas essayer !<em> Ils se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que leur professeur préféré fasse son entrée.<br>_- Silence !_ Il avait, comme toujours, sa voix si douce et accueillante. _Entrez et sans bruit !_ Harry, Hermione et les autres entrèrent à sa suite, s'installant à leur table. Hermione soupira, la vue de la petite fiole contenant leur potion inspirait à Hermione une triste mine._ Bien Mlle Granger, Monsieur Goyle, nous allons commencer par vous deux. _Dit Rogue avec une attention toute particulière. Comme si la répulsion de Hermione lui donnait une très grande satisfaction._ _Hermione pris le flacon dans sa main avec une lueur de désespoir. Elle regarda rapidement Harry, qui la soutenait d'un regard, puis Ron qui avait détourné la tête, ses oreilles semblaient en feu. Goyle pris lui aussi un flacon, Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais rien dans son expression ne lui indiquait ses sentiments. Doucement, il leva son flacon et l'approcha de sa bouche. Mais avant qu'il l'atteigne quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Frustré, le professeur fit entrer l'indésirable personne qui venait de ruiner son instant de jouissance extrême. Mais il se radoucit nettement en apercevant Malefoy.  
><em>- Désolé professeur de toutes mes absences. Je n'étais pas dans la meilleure des formes ces derniers jours. Mais je vais mieux à présent et je vais pouvoir goûter moi-même la potion que j'ai préparé avec Granger. _Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Il était vraiment présent lors de la préparation de cette potion ? Rogue resta muet un instant puis détailla son jeune protégé sous toutes les coutures. __Voyant qu'il était vraiment, ou du moins il en avait l'air, bien il approuva de la tête.  
><em>- Mr Goyle, vous pouvez partir.

_Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle après avoir passé la fiole à Malefoy. Celui-ci la pris en souriant. Un sourire étrange. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire que Hermione et les autres avaient pu voir sur ses lèvres si blanches._

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda-t-il sous tous les regards inquiets.  
><em>- Après toi._ Déclara Hermione après un moment de silence. Malefoy leva son verre comme à la santé de Hermione et bu la potion d'un trait. Hermione renifla la potion. Elle sentait si bon l'herbe fraîchement coupée, le parchemin neuf et les draps lavés._ _Elle avala le contenu de la fiole, mais ne ressentit rien de vraiment changé en elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui haussa les épaules, puis vers Rogue, qui affichait un sourire mauvais. Une fois qu'elle eut posé ses yeux sur Malefoy, elle ressentit quelque chose. Une douce chaleur qui envahit son corps et une folle envie de l'embrasser s'empara d'elle. Apparemment Malefoy était dans le même état. On pouvait voir facilement qu'il essayait de freiner son envie de sauter sur Hermione. Sa lèvre supérieure était mordillée, comme pour tempérer ses nouvelles pulsions. Les autres élèves les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Harry et Ron avaient les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Mais après un bref instant de lutte acharnée pour se retenir Malefoy s'approcha de Hermione et la plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant passionnément sous les regards plus que choqués des autres.  
><em>- Je dois bien avoué que leur potion est parfaite. C'est bon, vous avez un O. Vous pouvez vous détacher. J'AI DIT CA SUFFIT !

_Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient trop collés l'un à l'autre et aucun d'eux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre. Il fallut que Rogue les sépare lui-même pour qu'enfin ils arrêtent. Mais une fois le dos tourné Hermione s'assit sur les genoux de Malefoy et recommença à le bécoter. Rogue soupira et leur fit avaler un antidote afin de faire disparaître les effets. Hermione secoua la tête et se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver sur les genoux de son pire ennemi. Elle se releva, rouge comme une tomate, voire pire._

- Votre potion était parfaite. Vous avez un Optimal.  
>- Ah, oh heu …<em> Bégaye Hermione. <em>

_La jeune fille retrouva sa place près de Harry qui était encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione le regarda puis baissa la tête. Le spectacle devait en valoir la peine vue son expression. Et qu'en pensait Ron ? Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il devait être écœuré. Il avait de quoi, après tout._

- Harry ? C'était si horrible que ça ? _Demanda-t-elle sans oser le regarder.  
><em>- Tu n'as même pas idée !

_Hermione baissa la tête. Un cauchemar, elle vivait un véritable cauchemar. Elle était si accablée qu'elle n'écouta pas le reste du cours. Elle ne vit pas Ronald se pavaner devant Millicent. Elle n'entendit même pas la cloche sonner la fin du cours. Ce fut Malefoy qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Hermione sursauta puis suivi Malefoy pour sortir du cachot. Elle monta le long escalier qui menait au grand Hall, mais sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva, encore une fois, plaquée contre le mur, avec Malefoy collé à elle. _

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? On est plus en classe ! Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant ! Arrêtes de jouer. Malefoy ! Tu me fais peur, arrêtes !

_Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait pas. Il se rapprochait encore, pour finir par poser ses lèvres sur celles de Hermione. Bizarrement elle n'essaya pas de s'enfuir ou de le repousser. Elle resta là, sans bouger, un peu pétrifiée par ce qu'il se passait. En voyant qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, il arrêta et la regarda._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne te plais pas ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu n'es pas sourde, tu as très bien entendue !  
>- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?<br>- Parce que je t'aime Hermione. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelque temps. Tu n'as pas remarqué que je t'évitais ? C'était pour faire le point. Mais à chaque fois que je te voyais j'avais envie de venir te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.  
>- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? <em>Afin de se libérer, Hermione le repoussa, plutôt violemment, ce qui le conduisit à rencontrer le mur derrière lui. Sa tête heurta la pierre froide et grimaça en se tenant la tête. Après s'être redressé, il agrandit les yeux tels des soucoupes, l'air ahuri.<br>_- Qu'est-ce que … _Il fixa Hermione puis sortit de ses gonds, sans éléments annonciateurs._ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes espèce de sale sang de bourbe ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Ne t'approche pas de moi !

_Sur ce, il courut vers le Hall à grandes enjambées. Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Comment un même homme pouvait se comporter de façons si différentes ? Elle baissa la tête, chamboulée par cette attitude. Puis elle se décida à monter les marches, perdue dans ses pensées._

_Le matin de halloween, Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle, qui était décorée pour l'événement. Elle adorait cette atmosphère électrique des fêtes. Cela lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Arrivée dans la grande salle, Hermione se dirigea habituellement vers la table des Gryffondor où elle y retrouva Ginny. Les deux filles papotèrent pendant qu'elles prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Distraitement, elle chercha Malefoy du regard. Mais aucun blondinet n'était présent dans la Grande Salle. C'est à ce moment précis que Hermione s'inquiéta de sa santé. Mais ces inquiétudes furent vite dissipés avec son homologue féminine._

_Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la plus grande partir du jour de halloween à Près au lard. Ron demanda à Harry s'ils pouvaient venir l'aider à choisir une autre tenue de soirée pour le bal qui devait se dérouler le soir-même. Hermione partit envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Avec l'histoire de Malefoy, elle n'avait pas trouvé de temps pour leur en envoyer. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas tenir ses parents au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Mais il fallait avouer que les derniers événements étaient plus qu'inquiétant._

_Hermione s'approcha de la poste et posa sa main que la poignée de la porte qui pivota toute seule. Malefoy en sortait, l'air fatigué et malade. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, il se stoppa net. _

- Tien, tu ressors de temps en temps ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne te voit plus. Je croyais que tu étais devenu un vampire.  
>- Ne vas pas me dire que je te manque.<br>- Toujours aussi charmant.  
>- Pire que moi tu meurs.<br>- D'accord. _Lâcha Hermione lentement, détachant chaque syllabe._ Je ne sais pas si Rogue t'a prévenu, mais les préfets doivent venir ensemble au bal de ce soir. Ce qui implique également une danse. Oh Malefoy, ce n'est pas la mort ! _S'exclama-t-elle après avoir interprété l'expression du Serpentard.  
><em>- Attends ! Tu vas devoir danser avec moi !  
>- Quelle perspicacité. C'est transcendant !<br>- Granger. Je ne veux PAS danser avec toi.  
>- Oh, je suis touchée ! <em>Ironisa-t-elle.<em> Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante ?  
>- Pourquoi pas ?<br>- Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! Jamais je n'aurais envie de danser avec toi !  
>- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, <em>dit-il si bas que Hermione n'entendit pas.<br>_- Quoi ?  
>- J'ai dit j'aimais le mot jamais.<br>- Tu es cinglé ! Depuis la potion tu es devenu cinglé !  
>- Merci du compliment !<br>- Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !  
>- Non. J'aime bien te voir comme ça !<br>- Moi pas !

_Elle le bouscula et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle en avait assez de ses manières de macho. Elle envoya sa lettre, en négligent volontairement l'attitude de Malefoy puis repartit. Elle revint vers chez Mme Guipure d'où sortaient Harry et Ron. Ce dernier avait trouvé la perle rare. Hermione avait déjà sa robe. Elle ne s'y mettait jamais à la dernière minute. Après s'être arrêté aux trois balais et bût deux ou trois bierreaubeurres, ils repartirent pour Poudlard._

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<br>**Xoxo  
>Ashelia Malfoy <strong>  
><strong>


	6. Le bal Halloween

**J'espère que le chapitre 5 vous a plu ! Voici la suite !**

* * *

><p><em>Après être revenu de Près au lard Hermione avait préféré aller finir son devoir de sortilège. Vacances ou pas, il ne fallait pas perdre le niveau. Elle quitta donc la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre son costume. Elle en était plutôt fière, sachant qu'elle l'avait fait elle-même et sans magie. Arrivée dans la salle commune, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda en direction de la chambre du Serpentard. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avant de se s'y rendre. Sur la porte de boit brut, une feuille y était placardée. On pouvait y lire <em>« Si vous êtes une fille, brune, aux yeux marron et miss je-sais-tout, ne surtout pas entrer ! Sous peine de représailles »._ Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de frapper, mais personne ne répondit. Elle patienta quelques secondes, frappa de nouveau à cette porte muette. Aucun son ne parvenait de l'intérieur. Elle décida d'entrer et vit Malefoy allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête._

- Je croyais que tu savais lire. _Lui dit-il sans lui jeté un coup d'œil.  
><em>- Je me demandais si tu comptais bien venir tout à l'heure.  
>- Tu es inquiète ?<br>- Tu viens ce soir ?  
>- Tu l'es ?<br>- Non. C'est juste que si tu ne viens pas, il faut que je me trouve très rapidement un cavalier, tu vois ?  
>- Je vois.<br>- Alors tu viens ? _Demanda Hermione une nouvelle fois après quelques secondes de silence.  
><em>- Obligé.  
>- Tu sais Malefoy, tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Si tu n'en as pas envie …<br>- Je suis partagé. _La coupa Malefoy. _Une partie de moi refuse de quitter cette chambre. L'autre a très envie de venir pour danser. Cette même partie n'a pas envie d'y aller. Je n'y comprends rien ! En plus si j'y vais et que tu me plantes pour aller danser avec ce traître à son sang…  
>- Ne parles pas de Ron comme ça.<em> S'énerva Hermione.<br>_- Je m'en excuse. _Ricana-t-il.  
><em>- Je … je ne danserais qu'avec toi, si tu veux.  
>- Arrête ! <em>Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.<em> Tu ne te souviens pas de qui nous sommes ?  
>- Justement ! Si les autres nous voient ensemble, dansant et s'amusant, nous pourrons faire voir aux autres que tout le monde peut s'entendre !<br>- Tu veux que je m'entende avec Weasmoche ?  
>- Drago !<br>- Hermione ?  
>- Tu n'es qu'un grand imbécile répugnant qui ne changera jamais !<p>

_Avant que Hermione ne sorte de sa chambre Malefoy lui rétorqua « _Tu me trouves irrésistible, c'est tout !_ » Hermione se retourna, la rage lui déformant le visage. Si elle pouvait le tuer des yeux, il serait mort des dizaines de fois. Elle quitta sa chambre en faisant bien attention à claquer la porte le plus violemment possible. Elle détestait ce serpent infect. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Hermione balançait tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main et ils finissaient écrasés sur les murs : brosse à cheveux, vêtements, couvertures, livres. Ah non, pas les livres ! C'était trop important pour Hermione._

_Une fois calmée, Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait son déguisement. À la vue de ce sublime tissu, la colère se dissipa d'un coup. Avec un sourire timide, la Gryffondor retira ce costume de l'antre merveilleux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En regardant son reflet dans la glace, Hermione désespéra. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêler que d'habitude, ses traits étaient tirés et de gros cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux. À force d'étudier à longueur de nuit, il était évident qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Heureusement que la magie et le maquillage pouvaient arranger bien des choses. Saisissant sa baguette elle formula quelques paroles afin de lisser ses cheveux et de les faire gonfler un peu. Elle s'empara d'une trousse de maquillage et __s'empressa de cacher ses cernes. _

_Une fois son visage mis en valeur, elle revêtit ses habits. Une jupe, plutôt courte, violette avec des dentelles, un corsage noir en soie à froufrou. Quand elle était petite elle adorait un roman, Notre-Dame-De-Paris, et surtout l'héroïne, Esméralda. Elle s'était confectionnée un costume à son effigie, en plus sexy_(1)_. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit un petit sac avec son maquillage de secours puis elle descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait Malefoy. Lui aussi était costumé. Il était habillé tout en noir, comme un uniforme d'école moldu_(2)._ Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus éclatants et en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Son allure générale était beaucoup plus soignée. Lorsqu'il vit la rouge et or dans sa robe, il ouvrit grand la bouche. Jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi attirante. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il fut content d'aller à ce foutu bal costumé. Il se disait qu'avec cet accoutrement, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu. Reprenant contenance il s'était avancé jusqu'au bas de ses escaliers et lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle le lui prenne._

- Granger. Tu es stupéfiante ! _Dit-il froidement, mais avec de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Déjà que la Gryffondor était intimidée, il ne l'aida pas. Elle préféra ne pas lui répondre, mais il la faisait craquer dans cette tenue. _Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? _Hermione hocha la tête et il l'emmena à l'extérieur. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient plutôt surprit du couple Gryffondor-Serpentard. Puis, lorsqu'ils étudièrent plus particulièrement la tenue de la Gryffondor, plusieurs garçons en restaient bouche bée. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le hall où résonnaient les rires de la Grande Salle. Hermione ralenti le pas, et obligea Malefoy à faire de même. Il s'arrêta et se posta devant elle. _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda-t-il. Hermione ferma les yeux puis soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller dans cette tenue. Les quelques regards l'avaient terriblement gêné ! Comment allait-elle faire pour supporter tous les autres regards ?  
><em>- Je ne peux pas y aller Malefoy. Je ne peux pas !_ Le Serpentard la regarda un instant puis opina de la tête. Il comprenait ? Comment se faisait-il ? Il ne comprenait que lui-même d'habitude. _Je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce déguisement. Je n'aurais pas dû !  
>- Tu t'attends à ce que je te réconforte ? Que je te dise que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des regards des autres ? Qu'après tout, ce soir tu n'es pas la Miss-je-sais-tout ? C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? <em>Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. À quoi jouait-il ? La jeune fille ne le comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être si neutre à un moment et devenir abject une seconde après ? <em>Je ne te dirais pas ces choses-là. Car je sais que de toute manière rien ni ferait. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne serais pas digne des Gryffondors si tu n'y allais pas ! Après tout, les Gryffondors sont courageux, non ? _Il lui prit les mains et l'approcha de la sortie du château. Il poussa la grande porte et laissa le vent froid d'octobre s'infiltrer dans le Hall. Il tira Hermione à lui pour l'obliger à affronter le vent. _Plus tu te débats plus on restera au froid. Alors laisse-toi faire et on sera vite rentré ! _Hermione se laissa donc allée jusqu'au lac. Une fois devant l'eau, Malefoy la fit s'approcher de l'eau et l'obligea à la regarder. _Regarde-toi Granger. Alors ? Est-ce vraiment la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que tu vois dans le reflet ? _La lune au-dessus d'eux éclairait les environs d'une lueur argentée, si bien que Hermione pouvait se voir comme en plein jour. La silhouette que lui renvoyait l'eau du lac n'était pas du tout celle que Hermione s'attendait à voir. Effectivement, ce n'était pas son côté étudiante qui ressortait, mais plutôt son côté femme. Et ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Comme quoi, avec un peu d'aide, elle pouvait être belle à regarder. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue de Hermione. Elle lui murmura un timide remerciement puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château. La chaleur lui fit mal sur le coup. Sa peau la tiraillait. Mais il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour se réchauffer. Hermione accepta le bras tendu de Malefoy et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était et se dirigèrent vers une table de buffet. Malefoy la quitta quelques instants pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore commença son discours d'avant fête. Il espérait que tous les élèves s'amuseraient durant cette fête et que toutes les maisons arriveraient à passer outre les préjugés et se rapprocher. Malefoy pouffa légèrement et secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait vraiment pas à ce rapprochement. Une fois le discours terminé, il demanda à __tous les préfets de venir au centre de la pièce pour ouvrir le bal. _

_Hermione et Malefoy se rapprochèrent pour danser. Comme à chaque fois, la première danse fut un slow. Malefoy attrapa Hermione par les hanches et l'attira brusquement à lui. Elle suivi ses pas maladroitement, surprise par ce mouvement si brusque. Cependant, elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, qu'elle aurait voulu que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Ils virevoltaient si gracieusement, si harmonieusement, qu'on aurait cru que ces deux êtres étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un. Hermione leva les yeux vers son cavalier et vu qu'il souriait. Elle sourit également et reprirent leur symbiose de plus belle. Les dernières notes furent jouées et la musique s'arrêta. Hermione et Malefoy s'arrêtèrent et furent applaudit à s'en percer les tympans. Ils se séparèrent lentement et un arlequin en profita pour demander à Hermione de danser avec lui. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Ron sous ce déguisement. _

_La soirée fut grandiose. Tous les élèves passèrent d'agréables moments à danser, à rire ou encore à chanter. Hermione s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle afin de déceler quelques hors-la-loi qui tenteraient de se bécoter un peu plus en profondeur dans les couloirs. Elle trouva quelques Poufsouffles_ _et quelques Serdaigles. Vers onze heures et demie, les professeurs demandèrent le silence. La musique suivante serait la dernière. Le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de bien en profiter. Alors que la musique reprit de plus belle, Malefoy en profita pour revenir de sa ronde. Il aperçut le traître à son sang s'approcher de Hermione. À tous les coups il allait lui demander de danser avec lui. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança et attrapa la main de la Gryffondor qui fut obligée de le suivre au milieu de la piste. Ils dansèrent un tango sensuel et frénétique. Hermione était heureuse. Elle se plaisait à danser contre Malefoy. Mais la distance, entre leur deux corps, était beaucoup trop faible à son goût ! Et cette sensation de chaleur qui envahit son corps lui déplaisait autant qu'elle l'appréciait. _

_Leur deux corps s'épousaient à la perfection, bougeaient au même rythme, coordonnés comme jamais. On aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie. À la fin de la musique, Malefoy renversa Hermione d'une façon très romantique, leur visage si proche l'un de l'autre. Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Serpentard contre sa peau. Malefoy avait un air mystérieux. Il fixait sans cesse les lèvres de Hermione, sans pour autant assouvir ses pulsions. Tout le monde applaudit, ce qui ramena les deux jeunes gens à la réalité. Malefoy redressa sa cavalière puis la lâcha et s'en alla furtivement. Hermione fut rejointe par Harry et Ron avec qui elle quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre, comme leurs condisciples, leurs dortoirs. Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Ron et à Hermione puis les laissa seuls. Ron accompagna Hermione jusque devant le portrait de sa salle commune et se tourna vers elle._

- J'ai bien aimé la soirée. Elle était, distrayante et enrichissante, je trouve.  
>- Effectivement ! <em>Répondit Hermione, encore surprise de la proximité du visage de Malefoy.<br>_- Hermione, je voulais te dire. Ton costume … tu es magnifique avec. Où as-tu eu l'idée pour ce costume ?  
>- Lorsque j'étais petite fille, j'adorais les romans que mes parents m'achetaient. Et j'étais en admiration devant une bohémienne, Esméralda. J'ai décidé de me déguiser comme elle. Enfin, en un peu plus sexy quand même. <em>Ajouta Hermione en rougissant.<br>_- Continu comme ça, Hermy. Cela te va super bien !

_Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, hésitant sur le but de cet élan. Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, excitée par l'ambition de son meilleur ami. Depuis plusieurs années elle avait nourri des sentiments amoureux à son égard et l'idée de recevoir un baiser de sa part la rendait plus que joyeuse. Ron se rapprocha encore puis ferma les yeux. Hermione le suivi attendant patiemment que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Elle patienta plusieurs secondes, mais rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron se mordre la lèvre, les joues roses._

- Ron ? Tout va bien ?_ S'inquiéta Hermione.  
><em>- Oui, enfin, oui tout va bien. Bonne nuit Hermione._ Il lui donna un baisé sur le front et se dépêcha de s'enfuir.  
><em>- Ron !_ Mais son ami ne se retourna pas. Il fila à toutes jambes comme s'il fuyait une bêtise qui lui __courrait après. Déçue, Hermione pénétra dans sa salle commune. Malefoy sortait au même moment de sa chambre, une serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, avec sa voix supérieure et disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil près du feu et fixa l'antre distraitement. Pourquoi Ron s'était-il enfui de la sorte ? Il était si près du but ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de manquer. Hermione entendit le bruit de la douche et elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent demain, même si Ron ne le souhaitait pas. Hermione s'imagina la possible discussion future. Elle l'imaginait plutôt positive et peut-être même qu'elle se finirait par le baisé manqué. Alors qu'elle continuait de rêvasser, elle ne remarqua pas que le robinet de la douche s'était coupé. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa pour aller dans sa chambre, Malefoy sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille et encore mouillée, avec une serviette nouée à sa taille._

- Pas encore couchée ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?<br>- Rien du tout.

_Il parcouru le reste du chemin en baillant aux corneilles et en snobant la Gryffondor. Hermione se leva enfin du canapé et se dirigea mollement vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle posa la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dehors. Qui pouvait encore se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune, en n'oubliant pas de prévenir son homologue masculin. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et elle vit quelqu'un tourner à l'angle du couloir. Elle l'interpella et lui courut après. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il courait drôlement rapidement. _

_Alors qu'elle tournait ce fameux angle, l'obscurité l'enveloppa. Elle toussa sous l'effet de la fumée. Elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur. Des lèvres douces se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. _

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo<br>Ashelia Malefoy **


	7. Encore des lettres

****Je suis terriblement désolée du retard que j'ai prit. J'ai eu des exams, donc pas eu le temps de bosser mes chapitres, etc. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais deux chapitres d'un coup. ****

****ero-moyashi :******** Je te remercie pour ta rewiew, ça fait plaisir ! C'est étrange parce que j'ai souvent lu des fictions mettant en scène cette collaboration :D  
>Je n'aime pas non plus Parkinson (d'ailleurs ça se voit dans ce que j'écris ^^) Mais tu viens de me donner une idée pour une prochaine fiction ! Raaah, faut pas me donner d'idées quand on sait que j'ai encore une autre fiction à faire après celle-là (surtout que celle là sera la suite quand les deux ados seront adultes =D ... Enfin, c'est pas encore décidé ^^)<br>La taille de mes chapitres augmente (il y a une sacrée différence entre le premier chapitre et le chapitre 6 ^^) et j'aime bien cette longueur (environs 1600 c'est bien, quand y'a plus c'est encore mieux mais bon ^^)****

****Roselia001 : Merci de ton commentaire et tout de suite, sans plus attendre, la suite =D****

* * *

><p><em>Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil près du feu tandis que Malefoy sortait de sa chambre. Il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama et s'accouda contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il regarda un instant les cheveux bruns de la Gryffondor qui lui tombait en cascade dans le dos. Il fronça les sourcils puis décida de rompre le silence.<em>

- Tu as attrapé ces voyous ?  
>- Non.<br>- Tu me déçois, je dois dire.  
>- Oui.<br>- Ce n'était pas une question. _Lui fit-il remarquer.  
><em>- Je sais. _Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait si elle ne devenait pas folle.  
><em>- Oh ! Je vois. _Il contourna le fauteuil et vient s'accroupir devant elle._ Que s'est-il passé ?  
>- Rien.<br>- Bien évidemment ! Tu es dans un état second, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Oui, oui c'est normal. Tout le monde …  
>- Malefoy ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Ferme-là !<p>

_Malefoy éclata de rire, se releva et se déclara vaincu. Il retourna se coucher toujours hilare. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi joyeux, mais il aimait ce sentiment. Hermione quant à elle, se décida à aller se coucher. Elle reconnaîtrait entre mille ces lèvres si douces. Elle divaguait jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Poussant cette porte, elle trouva encore une lettre posée sur son lit._

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois »

_Elle replia la lettre et la posa sur sa table de nuit. Qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de toutes ces lettres ? Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un ? Oui, sûrement. Elle irait voir Ginny. Elle saurait quoi lui dire. Elle se changea rapidement, se faufila entre ses draps et s'endormit rapidement. Dans son rêve elle était avec Malefoy dans leur salle commune. Puis il l'emmena dehors, vers la cabane de Hagrid, non, plutôt vers la forêt interdite. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et en contournant un gigantesque tronc d'arbre, Malefoy disparu. Autour de Hermione les loups hurlaient à la mort et le vent qui soufflait dans les branches des arbres produisaient une atmosphère effrayante. Hermione s'avança sur un chemin tout tracé de feuilles mortes. Devait-elle rentrer au château ? Mais que devait-elle faire pour Malefoy ? Le temps d'aller chercher du secours, il serait peut-être trop tard ! Elle décida de continuer son chemin jusqu'à retrouver Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, non, elle était préfète, ce qui l'obligeait à certaines obligations. Entendant un bruit de feuille qu'on écrase avec le pied juste derrière elle, Hermione sortit rapidement sa baguette et se tenait prête à l'action. Les yeux sur le qui-vive, elle tentait de repérer toute forme de vie autour d'elle. _

Hermione._ Fit une voix venue d'outre-tombe. _Je suis là. Rejoins-moi !_ La voix lui donna des frissons dans le dos et sûrement de bons cauchemars lorsqu'elle se serait sorti de cette affaire ! Mais elle fut trop lente et quelqu'un la désarma avant de lui sauter dessus. C'était une longue silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle._

- Se faire avoir aussi facilement, cela m'étonnes de toi. On m'a raconté autre chose sur toi.  
>- Vous ne me faites pas peur !<br>- J'espère bien que si. Je veux régner sur toutes formes de magie. Et pas seulement sur les cracmols et sur les sang-de-bourbes !  
>- Vous n'êtes et vous ne serez jamais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Il est inutile d'essayer ! <em>Voldemort grinça des dents. Il voulait dépasser Dumbledore, mais il n'arriverait même pas à sa cheville. Il leva et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione qui ne tressaillit même pas. Elle braverait la mort avec dignité.<em>

- AVADA KEDA…

_L'immense mage noir avait presque finit de prononcer le sort de la mort lorsqu'il fut projeter sur un tronc d'arbre à l'autre bout du chemin. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il fut assommé. Mais la personne qui l'avait éjecté fit une pierre deux coups, le sort avait frappé Voldemort et Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet l'inconscience des deux personnes. Hermione vit une lumière blanche aveuglante sous ses paupières, une lumière agréable et réconfortante. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus le son d'une voix retentissait, inaudible et non reconnaissable au début. La douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait était très hypnotique et Hermione voulait s'en rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'humidité, l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près de la_ _lumière la voix de Malefoy se fit entendre clairement_ « Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » _Elle ne voulait pas le voir. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était morte ! C'était lui qu'elle voulait sauver !_ « Hey Granger ! Reviens ! Hey ho ! » _Elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle était si bien dans cette lumière chaude, elle n'avait plus froid maintenant._ « Hermione ! » _Cette fois-ci la voix de Malefoy reflétait son inquiétude et sa détresse. Elle voulait le rassurer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Puis soudain quelqu'un la tira par les épaules et le paysage changea très rapidement, il passa de la douce lumière blanche, à la forêt interdite jusqu'au carrelage froid de sa chambre mal éclairée. Ses yeux eurent du mal à voir quelque chose dans toute cette pénombre. Puis le visage de Malefoy apparut, ses traits étaient inquiets, durcis. Les yeux de Hermione se firent doucement à la lumière et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était par terre dans les bras de Malefoy, en sueur. Celui-ci redressa la tête de la jeune fille, plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et soupira. Il devait avoir vraiment eu peur. Hermione tenta de sourire et les yeux du Serpentard se fixèrent sur ses lèvres avant de retrouver ses yeux chocolat si envoûtants. La jeune fille aurait voulu parler, mais Malefoy saisit ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Hermione fut stupéfiée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et ne savait plus comment parler. Malefoy s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle réagisse. Qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle pleure, mais qu'elle fasse quelque chose quoi ! Mais Hermione eut un étrange sentiment et elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Elle fixait Malefoy, qui ne savait pas tellement comment réagir non plus – il était tiraillé entre recommencer ou fuir – elle voulait l'embrasser encore, encore et encore. Hermione se redressa et Malefoy cru y déceler un signe. Il se redressa également et comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire il partit en vitesse dans sa chambre en courant et en claquant la porte. _

- Drago…_ Ce nom prononcé si bas résonnait pourtant à ses oreilles et dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sommeil. _

_Les jours suivants le temps devenait de plus en plus gris et Noël approchait à grand pas. Cette perspective aurait dû la rendre heureuse, mais c'était tout le contraire. Cette année, Hermione ressentait comme un grand vide. Comme si quelqu'un lui manquait. Malefoy n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis des jours et des jours. Hermione se doutait de la raison : leur baiser si furtif, mais tellement important. Le soir avant les vacances de Noël, Hermione se prépara longtemps à __l'avance. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle voulait être belle. Peut-être un peu pour Malefoy ? Ou peut-être tout simplement pour se prouver – et prouver à tout le monde par la même occasion – que même les intellos pouvaient être sexy. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle descendit dans la salle commune et vit que Malefoy était assis sur le canapé, l'air sombre._

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
>- Rien. <em>Sa voix était dure, sèche. Il se tourna lentement vers elle, l'examina attentivement pendant quelques secondes, se retourna vers le feu et se tue un moment.<em>

- Je crois que j'ai vu un papier pour toi sur la table de la cuisine.

_Hermione fut légèrement blessée. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit sur sa tenue ? Elle n'était pas assez bien à son goût ? Pourtant elle était plutôt jolie et pas mal sexy ! Tout de rose, la partie de la jupe était court sur le devant, il devait arriver mi-cuisses, tandis que l'arrière descendait jusqu'au sol. Le haut semblait fait avec un bustier chic avec des manches qui ne commençaient qu'au milieu des bras.(1) Elle se tourna, traversa la salle commune, entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte. En effet, sur la table se trouvait un morceau de papier, plié en deux. Elle l'ouvrit et vit que quelques mots :_

« Ne te fis pas aux apparences ».

_Elle retourna le papier, mais rien d'autre n'était inscrit. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Que voulait dire toutes ces lettres ? De quelles apparences elle ne devait pas faire confiance ? Qui lui envoyait ? Dans quel but ? Se méfier, mais de qui ou de quoi ? Elle fut très rapidement distraite et n'entendit pas Malefoy entrer dans la cuisine. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hermione, il lui demanda si elle allait bien et lui demanda si elle était prête pour aller danser. _

- De toute façon, nous y sommes obligés.  
>- Si tu ne le veux vraiment pas, on peut rester ici.<br>- T'aimerais trop ! _Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Malefoy retint un sourire.  
><em>- Effectivement, j'aimerais trop et c'est pour cela qu'on va y aller. Comme ça tu pourras te vanter de me pourrir la vie ! Allez, dépêche, princesse. _Il accompagna son sourire d'un clin d'œil que Hermione ne vit, malheureusement ou non, pas. _

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un tango commençait, et alors que plusieurs élèves quittèrent la piste de danse, Malefoy emmena Hermione au centre et se mit à danser. Hermione ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise, elle ne connaissait pas les pas, mais se laissa entraîner par Malefoy. Dans ses bras Hermione se sentait légère et le couple d'un soir dansait merveilleusement bien. Lorsque la musique finit, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur la piste. Tous les couples s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur laisser le champ libre. Hermione les salua et alla se chercher un verre de jus de citrouille, elle n'aimait pas que l'attention se fixe sur elle. Harry la_ _rejoint avec Ginny qui portait une robe à dentelles rose avec un léger décolleté en « V »_

- Wow, Ginny ! Tu es très jolie comme ça ! C'est Harry qui doit être content, _ajouta-t-elle tout bas pour que seule son amie entende._ Vous vous amusez bien ?

- Oh ! Si tu savais ! Mais je te remercie ! On nous a pratiquement obligé à quitter la piste de danse pour vous laisser, toi et Malefoy danser ! _Ginny avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches et essayait d'être autoritaire, malheureusement pour elle, Hermione savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout en colère._

- J'en suis vraiment navrée ! _Répondit Hermione, faussement attristée.  
><em>- Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais savoir où tu as appris à danser comme ça ?  
>- Je ne sais pas danser le tango, j'ai tout simplement suivit Malefoy. Demande-le-lui.<br>- Je n'y manquerais pas !

_Ron s'approcha d'eux, tout sourire. Comme il était beau dans son nouveau costume. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas gardé sa tenue de soirée de leur quatrième année. Hermione ne le lui avait jamais __dit, mais il était horrible dans cet accoutrement. Cependant, Hermione remarqua un étrange comportement vis-à-vis du jeune homme. En effet, pour simple bonjour, il lui fit la bise sur la joue. C'était plutôt étrange sachant qu'il l'avait embrassée la veille au soir._

- Alors, quoi de nouveau Hermione ? _Demanda le rouquin. Hermione fut surprise. Le faisait-il exprès ? Dans quel but ? Il souhaitait que leur relation soit plus officiel, peut-être ? Hermione en doutait. Ron n'était pas comme ça. Il préférait attendre et officialiser la relation en premier avec Hermione. Il ne voulait sans doute pas faire d'erreur. Pour toute réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules. Un signe neutre, mais qui voulait tant dire en même temps. La soirée se passa normalement, mais la jeune Gryffondor ne retrouva pas son colocataire. Ce n'était pas un drame, elle le verrait après la fête. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, mais elle se doutait que la disparition de Malefoy y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Raahh ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me priver de m'amuser à cause de lui ! Se persuada Hermione. Elle se prit au mot et invita Ron à danser, peut-être qu'il allait recommencer ce qu'il avait déjà fait._

_Il accepta volontiers et ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste. Déjà, beaucoup d'élèves étaient assis en train de rire et de se reposer. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Ils étaient moins accueillants et moins doux que ceux de Malefoy, mais elle s'y sentait bien. Son malaise semblait disparaître. Ils riaient, ils étaient bien, leur tête se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres._

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. _Interrompit le professeur Dumbledore._ Je demanderais aux préfets d'aller dans l'arrière salle, je vous y retrouverais dans un court instant.

_Hermione et Ron se séparèrent et, avec les autres, exécutèrent l'ordre de Dumbledore. Afin de rassurer les autres, il demanda à tous les élèves de continuer à s'amuser. La jeune femme n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Lorsque Dumbledore entra, une sensation bizarre s'empara de Hermione. Il sembla plus pâle que d'habitude, plus inquiet._

- Je dois vous avertir que l'un de vos camarades a disparu. Cela fait longtemps qu'il se promène seul dans le château et dans la forêt. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi. Il s'agit de M. Malefoy. Je ne vous cacherais pas que … comme je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit découverte par les autres, je vous demanderais d'être extrêmement discret. Si vous le voyez, envoyez des étincelles rouges. Et je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt. Miss Granger et M. Weasley vous explorez les serres et le parc.

_Hermione et Ron approuvèrent de la tête, même si ce dernier aurait préféré ne pas secourir Malefoy. Hermione sortit de l'arrière salle, parcourut la foule d'élèves. Elle regarda les visages heureux, qui ne se souciaient de rien et voulait leur crier de regarder autour d'eux et de voir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais elle se contenta de filer dans le grand hall et d'affronter le froid mordant de la nuit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour me faire pardonner de cette loooooongue attente, voici le chapitre 8<br>**_**Xoxo  
>Ashelia Malefoy <strong>


	8. La face cachée de Malfoy

_**Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les derniers, j'en suis désolée, je vais tâcher d'en faire des plus long, la prochaine fois =D**_

* * *

><p>- Viens, dépêches toi Ron.<p>

- Je n'ai vraiment aucunes envies de le retrouver. Je trouve que c'est plutôt bien fait pour lui, après tous ce qu'il a fait subir !

- On ne te demande pas de le retrouver mais de le chercher.

- Ce qui revient pratiquement au même ! Si je le retrouve, je ne me vois pas le laisser dans le pétrin !

- Alors tout va bien !

- Hermione, il agit bizarrement sur toi ! Tu n'es plus le même.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Hermione …

- Brr, il fait froid. _Ils venaient de franchir les grandes portes de chênes et se retrouvèrent dans le parc. L'air était froid et le ciel dégagé. Les étoiles et la lune éclairaient le parc et le lac noir._

- Tu n'es plus notre Hermione, à Harry et à moi. Je ne rigole pas, tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous.

- Ron ! Tu entends comment tu parles ? Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on trimbale partout.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que tu es fidèle comme …

- Non, t'ai toi ! Tu aggraves ton cas, plus qu'autre chose. Je prends les serres, prends le parc.

_Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule de lumière et se mit à fouiller partout. Alors qu'elle s'approcha lentement de la forêt, elle entendit comme quelqu'un qui courrait._

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez !

- Qu'est-ce qui y a Hermione ?

- Reste là Ron, je reviens.

- Non, Hermione. _Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir, l'une dans la forêt, l'autre à la poursuite de la première, mais Ron ne fut pas assez rapide. Il hésitait entre la laisser partir seule ou l'accompagner. Il se décida pour attendre celle qu'il aimait à la limite de la forêt. Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment qui était devant elle, mais la personne courrait hâtivement, si rapidement que quelques minutes plus tard il arriva dans une clairière qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de marche. Avant qu'Hermione ne le rejoigne, il y eut un éclair rouge qui s'écrasa sur l'arbre juste à côté d'elle. La Gryffondor se cacha dans les buissons et attendit que ça se calme. Au centre de la clairière, se trouvait une personne allongée. Elle s'approcha doucement et remarqua une crinière blonde. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas Malfoy mais ses prières fut vaine._

- Malfoy ? Malfoy ! _Elle s'agenouilla à son côté, lui prit sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme à un enfant pour s'endormir. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Hermione saisit sa baguette et envoya des étincelles rouges. Elle regarda l'être assommé et sourit, elle avait une terrible envie de déposer un baiser sur les lèves de Malfoy. Elle céda à ses pulsions d'adolescente et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres pales de Malfoy. Celui-ci, telle une belle au bois dormant, remua doucement puis ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit un instant, la reconnu et se leva en vitesse._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te retourne la question ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Dumbledore nous a demandé de te retrouver. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, tu es évanoui !

- J'ai reçu une pomme de pin sur la tête.

- Hum, oui, surtout qu'il n'y a pas de pin dans les environs. Hey ! Tu restes ici ! J'ai envoyé des étincelles rouges pour indiquer notre position, ils vont bientôt arriver.

- Tu es complètement folle ! Tu vas me faire repérer.

- C'est le but, effectivement !

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Et puis retournes tout de suite au château et tu oublis que tu m'as vu. Ok ?

- Non, je reste avec toi, Dumbledore nous a …

- Ah oui, évidemment, j'oubliais. Lorsque Dumbledore ordonne tout le monde exécute.

_Malfoy prit le chemin en face d'où Hermione était arrivé. Il la laissa seule, mais elle décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle le suivi quand même, après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans cette forêt._

- Malfoy, réponds-moi sérieusement, pourquoi étais-tu par terre ?

- Tu veux bien la fermer ? Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- JUSTEMENT, JE VEUX …

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. _Lui dit-il avec colère, ce qui pour la première fois fit peur à Hermione, en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. _Maintenant je te lâche et tu retournes à Poudlard et tu me laisses tranquille.

- Quelqu'un te trouvera de toute façon, tous les préfets-en-chef te cherchent. Alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu attends que quelqu'un vienne.

- Tu m'énerve à la fin ! Je tolère que tu me suives **mais**, _il insista lourdement sur ce mot_, si tu fais un seul bruit, je te renvoi illico presto au château. Tu saisis ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça. Je sais me tenir, quand même.

_Malfoy se retourna et s'engouffra dans l'épais feuillage de la forêt, Hermione non loin derrière. Ils parcoururent un long chemin sinueux qui déboucha à nouveau sur une clairière. Au moment où ils posèrent le pied au centre de cette clairière, un hurlement se fit entendre. Il venait juste de derrière eux. Malfoy se retourna et couru dans le sens d'où venait le cri. Hermione figé sur place par la peur, ne savait pas si elle devait envoyer des étincelles rouges ou courir derrière Malfoy._

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ? Suis-moi ! _Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il courut dans sa direction et lorsqu'il lui saisit la main, un sortilège_ _s'abattit contre les arbres, à l'endroit même où Malfoy était quelques secondes auparavant, ce qui envoya Hermione et Malfoy à l'autre bout de la clairière, et ce qui les assomma. Une demi-heure plus tard, Malfoy se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, qui lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux et lui brouilla sa vision. Au bout d'une minute difficile, il retrouva ses facultés et remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. Hermione, à côté de lui, était toujours évanouie. Il essaya de la réveiller mais rien ne la fit ouvrir les yeux. Même pas le doux baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps-là, un homme encapuchonné apparut à la seule porte de la pièce aux volets fermés. Il regarda Malfoy et remua la tête de gauche à droite avec un air de dégoût._

- Comment peux-tu aimer une sang-de-bourbe, Malfoy ?

- Quoi ? Mais … comment ? Non ! Mais … Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à l'un de mes amis, Malfoy ?

- Vous avez tous les droits, maître …

- Merci, Drago, je dois t'avouer que je suis également venu pour m'assurer que tu faisais tout pour réussir la mission que je t'ai confié. À l'évidence, j'ai bien fait de venir. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te décharger de cette faveur.

- Non ! Maître, j'y travaille, si vous n'avez pas eu d'écho, c'est simplement parce que j'essaie de passer incognito.

- Suis-je vraiment un imbécile, Drago ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! _Cracha Voldemort._ Et maintenant tu peux partir, je confierais ta mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse-moi donc cette fille ici. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la tuer.

- Mais, maître, tout le monde va savoir que c'est vous !

- Pas si j'utilise ta baguette Drago. Voldemort leva la baguette de Malfoy dans les airs. Tu pensais, réellement, que j'étais si idiot que cela ? Après tout, tu es à mon service et tu n'aimes pas mes sang-de-bourbe. Elle t'a énervée et tu la tuée. C'est aussi simple que cela.

_- Alors que Voldemort menaçait Hermione avec la baguette de Malfoy, quelqu'un s'introduisit dans le lieu où ils étaient et fit irruption dans la pièce. C'était Rogue._

- Te voici, mon ami.

- Maître, je suis venu pour ramener M. Malfoy et Miss Granger. S'ils ne sont pas revenus avant demain, je crains que Dumbledore ne s'attaque personnellement à vous. Ce serait un trop gros risque à prendre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien réfléchit Severus. Mais pour atteindre ce _cher_ Harry, il faut détruire ce qu'il aime. Et si mes renseignements sont bons, cette fille est l'une de ses amis.

- Maîtres, je vous en prie, partez, je changerais la mémoire de la fille, je sais que Malfoy n'oserait pas parler. _Dit-il d'un ton menaçant à son ancien protégé._

- Je compte sur toi, Severus, pour aider Drago, s'il n'y arrive pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, maître. J'y arriverais seul.

_Voldemort lui rit au nez et transplana. Rogue regarda, allongé par terre, le corps sans connaissance d'Hermione. Malfoy s'approcha d'elle, mit un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Il l'a souleva et se tourna vers Rogue._

- Par où on rentre ? _demanda-t-il._

- Approche et donne-moi cette fille.

- Non !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Drago ! _Malfoy le fusilla du regard, pour une fois, il ne faisait pas l'enfant. Il resta un long moment à tuer du regard son professeur de potions._

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A près-au-lard.

_Rogue précéda Malfoy, avec Hermione dans les bras et leur indiqua la sortie. Le maître des potions bouillonnait. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Voldemort ? Dumbledore ? Le chemin qui mène à Poudlard lui sembla terriblement court. Mais soit, il reprendrait sa place d'espion._

_Lorsqu'ils virent enfin les grilles du château, quelqu'un les paralysa. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il vit Hermione s'élever doucement de ses bras et se poser à terre. Il sentit aussi le bras de rogue le frôler lorsqu'il alla s'écraser sur un tronc d'un arbre et perdit connaissance. Ce fut le tour de Malfoy de valdinguer. C'était une sensation étrange de se sentir voler alors qu'on est incapable de bouger. Il s'écrasa contre les grilles, dos à Hermione. Quant à cette dernière, elle ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle était posée._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Malfoy avait repris le contrôle de son corps et s'empressa de réveiller Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle était en parfaite santé. _

- Granger ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me sente ?

- Un point pour toi. Bon, et maintenant ?

- Faut réveiller Rogue et ensuite on rentre au château.

_Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers Rogue, Malfoy, lui s'approchait des grilles. _

- Comment on entre ? _Demanda-t-il._ _Pour toutes __réponses, Hermione envoya une gerbe d'étincelles rouges._

- Normalement quelqu'un devrait les voir et venir. On a plus qu'à attendre. _Hermione réveilla leur professeur et alla s'assoir en tailleur contre un des piliers. Quant à Drago, il se contenta de s'appuyer contre l'autre pilier. Rogue, lui, partit un peu plus loin des deux jeunes gens. Quelques minutes venaient de s'écouler lorsque quelqu'un lança :_

- AVADA KED…, _en direction d'Hermione. Mais avant que le sort ne la touche, Malfoy envoya un sort de désarmement qui toucha son adversaire. Celui-ci transplana pour récupérer sa baguette et disparu. Malfoy prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Hermione, encore sous le choc (de n'avoir pas réagis et d' avoir été la victime), se blottit encore plus contre lui. Lorsque Rogue accouru dans leur direction, ils se séparèrent, gênés._

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, monsieur, _répondit Hermione d'une petite voix._

- Voilà Dumbledore, regardez ! _S'écria Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rattraperais, vous inquiétez pas !<br>Lilith80150  
>Xoxo<br>**_


	9. Révélations en chaine

- Je le répète pour la dernière fois, OUI, Malfoy m'a défendue de la mort. _C'était le petit déjeuner et Hermione raconta pour la centième fois ce qui s'était passé la veille. Harry était resté perplexe, Ron était surexcité et Ginny égale à elle-même.  
><em>- Hermione, personne, à part Harry, n'a réussi à survivre à ce sort. Un simple sortilège de désarmement ne peut pas repousser l'avada. _Tonna Ron.  
><em>- Ron, comment pourrais-je te parler en ce moment, alors ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien, mais Malfoy doit cacher quelque chose !<br>- Mais quand même, ouvre les yeux Hermione, Malfoy n'a pas pu te sauver comme ça. _Tenta Harry.  
><em>- J'ai les yeux bien ouvert, je te remercie. Et je crois qu'on devrait aller en cours si on ne veut pas être en retard. _Hermione, fit un signe de la main à son amie puis se leva rapidement de sa chaise, suivit des deux autres et chercha son chemin dans les nombreux couloirs menant au cours de sortilège. Aujourd'hui, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à suivre les cours. Elle savait que Malfoy n'avait pas pu la sauver de Vol… de vous savez qui. Mais, alors, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie ?_

- Oh, allez Hermione, le prend pas mal. _S'inquiéta Ron.  
><em>- Mais je ne le prends pas mal. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que Malfoy n'a pas pu me sauver comme ça. Mais, je vous pose la question, comment ai-je survécu ? _Un blanc s'installa entre les trois amis et sur-ce, Hermione repartit vers le minuscule professeur de sortilège.  
><em>- Entrez, entrez ! MM. Weasley et Potter, dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait. _Pendant le cours, qui semblait intéressant pour les élèves, ne fit naître aucun désir d'apprendre chez la meilleure élève de la classe. Le cours portait sur le sort de « Lapifors ».  
><em>- Qui sait ce que fait ce sort ? _Interrogea le professeur. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Hermione, qui leva la main plus lentement qu'à la normale. Mais une autre main s'était levée, plus vite que celle de la Gryffondor.  
><em>- Oui, M. Malfoy ?  
>- Le sort « Lapifors » métamorphose des statues de lapin en vrais lapins.<br>- Parfait M. Malfoy, je n'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même. Cinq points pour Serpentard. _Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil avec son sourire malicieux à Hermione. Celle-ci avait un visage désemparé qui, en croisant le regard bleu délavé, changea en dégoût. Malfoy se remit face au tableau et son sourire disparu jusqu'à la fin du cours. Le professeur de sortilège demanda à ses élèves d'être attentifs au mouvement pour exécuter le sort. Hermione fut la première à exécuter le sort et le réussit du premier coup. Elle réussit même à faire gagner dix points pour Gryffondor. Malfoy, lui, semblait avoir appris par cœur le chapitre des Lapifors mais n'avait pas réussi à exécuter le sort. Pendant le reste du cours, Hermione ne cessait de réfléchir sur l'éventualité que Malfoy soit un Mangemort confirmé. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la cloche avait sonné et que plus personne n'était dans la pièce._

- Miss Granger, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
><em>Hein, quoi ? Pensa Hermione. C<em>_'était le professeur Flitwik qui lui avait posé cette question. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était seule avec le professeur.  
><em>- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes très pâle et vous avez l'air fatigué.  
>- Ho, oui, monsieur, tout va bien, merci. <em>Hermione fourra ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et sortie rapidement de la classe. Les escaliers lui semblèrent de plus en plus durs au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione les descendait. Arrivée au bas du Grand escalier, elle vit Malfoy attendre quelque chose devant la salle des professeurs, mais elle préféra éviter son regard et marcha plus vite vers le parc.<em>

- Tu m'évites, Granger ?  
>- Je devrais ? Tu n'es pas pire que la peste … attends voir … ah si, en fin de compte, si.<br>- Très drôle, Granger.  
>- Merci. <em>Hermione repartait en direction du parc, mais elle s'arrêta er se tourna vers le Serpentard. Q<em>u'est-ce que tu attends comme ça ?  
>- Un prof, ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai eu une colle avec McGonagall.<br>- T'en mieux pour toi !  
>- Hey tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? Je dis ça parce que tu t'es endormi en cours et je t'ai remplacé pour répondre à une question d'un professeur … tu dois forcément ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. <em>Hermione préféra sortir en trombe et rentra de plein fouet sur Ron, qui revenait du parc en compagnie d'Harry. Le pauvre Gryffondor se massa son torse endoloris. Hermione patienta un moment afin d'être certaine que la grande porte était bien fermée.<em>

- Excuse-moi, Ron, c'est Malfoy qui me, qui me … grrrrr, il m'énerve celui-là !  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?<br>- Il m'a demandé pourquoi je mettais endormis en cours tout à l'heure. Je sais que c'est une question banale mais … venant de lui, ça m'énerve.  
>- Vient faire un rapide tour avec nous. Ça te calmera peut-être. <em>Proposa Harry avec douceur.<br>_- Bonne idée ! J'en ai vraiment besoin !_ Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le lac noir. Ils s'assirent contre le tronc d'un gigantesque saule et Hermione regarda Ron faire des ricochets. Mais le moment tant redouter de la jeune femme arriva.  
><em>- Il faut qu'on y retourne, sinon on va finir par arriver en retard ! Et tu connais McGonagall. Allez Hermione ça va aller mieux maintenant que tu as fini ta nuit. _Dit Harry. Lui et Ron se mirent à rire et la suivirent jusqu'au cours de métamorphose. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement rapidement. Après les cours, alors que Malfoy et Hermione s'étaient installés dans leur salle commune, il décida de se lever du fauteuil d'où il venait de s'asseoir pour entrer en trombe dans sa chambre et claquer la porte. Hermione, étonnée par ce comportement, se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire, lorsque celui-ci voulut sortir de sa chambre et heurta de plein fouet Hermione._

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ? _S'exclama-t-il.  
><em>- Je te signale que c'est _TOI _qui sors comme un dingue de ta chambre.  
>- Je te signale que c'est TOI qui t'es posté là !<br>- J'étais venue pour te demander si tout allait bien !  
>- Bouge de là et ne m'énerve pas !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu es lunatique !  
>- Luna – quoi ? <em>Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement, mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce n'est pas ce Malfoy de malheur qui la fera reculer.<br>_- J'ai dit Lu-na-ti-que, _dit-elle en articulant clairement.  
><em>- Ah ! Bien ! Heu, je suis déboussolé aujourd'hui.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?<br>- Je t'en pose des questions ?

_Il la bouscula violemment, ce qui la fit atterrir directement dans un fauteuil la tête en bas, il se retourna et sourit de la position d'Hermione, ce qui la fit rougir de honte. Elle se redressa et fila dans sa chambre alors que Malfoy entrait dans la cuisine. Dans sa chambre, Hermione fulminait. Elle trouvait l'attitude de Malfoy trop irrégulière. Un coup il est gentil, presque tendre et de l'autre il est incompréhensible, méprisant. Au bout d'une heure quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et à sa grande surprise, Malfoy attendait derrière._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Voir comment je réagis et jubiler ? Voir comment tu as de l'emprise sur moi ? Voir comment chaque parole que tu prononces me fait un certain effet ?  
>- Arrête Herm… Granger. Je suis venue m'excuser ! Attends, tu as dit que j'avais de l'emprise sur toi ?<br>- Heu, hein ? Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? Tu as l'esprit bien dégourdie, apparemment !  
>- Arrêtes de mentir, Granger ! J'ai très bien entendu ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! Alors comme ça, tout ce que je dis à un impact sur toi, hein … Très intéressant !<br>- Tu vois, je te dévoile mon cœur et toi, tu t'en amuses. Oui, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est … hey, on s'éloigne du sujet initial là ! Tu étais venu pour quoi déjà ?  
>- Heu, pour rien, pour rien …<br>- Si ! Tu étais venu pour t'excuser !  
>- Ah heu … oui, peut-être …<br>- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es si lâche que ça ?  
>- Non, s'il te plaît. Ne dis rien. S'il te plait. Ma tête me dit quelque chose et mon cœur le contraire. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses … <em>Malfoy repartit comme il était venu, mais sans son petit sourire sincère qu'Hermione aimait tant. Celle-ci resta assise sur son lit, sans bouger, sans savoir quoi penser de la déclaration de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, pourquoi lui dire ça maintenant ? Après la « dispute » qu'il avait eue ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'il lui avait fait du mal ? Non, c'est un Malfoy quand même ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait un cœur tendre sous cette armure de fer ? Alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait à ce que le Serpentard lui avait déclaré, une voie féminine s'éleva du salon. Hermione entendit Malfoy répondre à la femme qu'elle était dans sa chambre et une jeune fille rousse fit irruption dans la chambre de la jeune Gryffondor.<em>

- Salut, toi ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as une tête affreuse ! Tu as pleuré ?  
>- Salut, Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu déboussolée aujourd'hui.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Même Malfoy semblait … triste.  
>- Lui ? Triste ? Nan, il sait juste très bien jouer la comédie, c'est tout.<br>- Il sait jouer la comédie, je sais. Mais il avait vraiment l'air malheureux. Tu devrais aller lui parler.  
>- Ginny Weasley, est-ce bien toi dans ce corps ? L<em>es deux jeunes Gryffondor rigolèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis elles sortirent de l'appartement pour se rendre dans la tour de Gryffondor.<br>_- Allez Hermione, Ginny t'as sortie de ta prison. Tu pourrais redevenir comme avant, joyeuse, chiante quand il s'agit des devoirs. _S'enthousiasma Ron._ _Voyant que l'idée ne séduisait pas son amie, Harry se dépêcha de trouver autre chose.  
><em>- Et si on s'entraînait au Quidditch ? Ça nous changera les idées !  
>- Ouais, ça nous changera sûrement les idées ! Allez, on y va. <em>Répondit mollement Hermione.<em>

_ Contre toute attente, Hermione passa une heure de pur bonheur, de rigolade, d'amusement. Elle était sereine et avait même réussi à oublier ses cauchemars qui l'empêchent de dormir convenablement la nuit. A chaque fois, Malfoy et Voldemort étaient présent. Le Mage Noir lançait le sort de la mort soit sur Hermione soit sur le Roi des Serpentard. Et à chaque fois un des deux mourait sans que l'autre puisse l'aider. Et la courageuse Gryffondor se réveillait en sueur avec le nom de son colocataire sur ses lèvres._

- Hey, Hermione ? Ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi sur mon balai ?_ Lui proposa Ron.  
><em>- Avec joie_. Répondit l'intéressée. Elle patienta le temps qu'il se pose puis elle se précipita pour monter derrière lui. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs et Hermione senti le doux vent fouetter son visage, jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle se sentait légère, vivante. Au-dessus de tous soucis matériels. Ils volèrent durant plusieurs minutes, Ronald s'amusant à quelques figures acrobatiques. Enfin, ils se stoppèrent au-dessus du lac noir, face à la tour des préfets. _

- Tu vas mieux ?_ Demanda-t-il.  
><em>- Beaucoup mieux, je t'en remercie. J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir prendre l'air.  
>- Au fait, Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Enfin à t'avouer. Cela fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler, mais à chaque fois tu étais occupé ou tu étais ailleurs. Maintenant que je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir en courant, j'en profite …<br>- Abrège !_ Supplia-t-elle. Elle se doutait de sa révélation, mais elle avait toujours un doute, alors plus vite il lui dit, plus vite elle sera fixée. Il se retourna habilement sans trop faire bouger le balai et s'installa face à elle.  
><em>- D'accord alors voilà, Hermione je crois, enfin non, j'en suis certain que je suis …  
>- Un calmar géant !<em> Cria une voix en bas. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ginny, qui les avaient suivis de loin et qui pointait leur index vers le milieu du lac. Elle regarda donc l'endroit montré et ouvrit grand la bouche. On voyait effectivement le calmar géant qui vivait dans le lac noir. Hermione ria de bon cœur, accompagné de Ron. Une fois calmé, Ron essaya de nouveau de lui avouer ses sentiments.<em>

- Bon, reprenons. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione._ Il garda le silence, scrutant toutes les expressions d'Hermione. Il était terrifié. Et si jamais elle ne l'aimait pas et que cela change son comportement. Et si elle ne voudrait plus jamais le voir ? Son ventre était tordu de souffrance. Hermione, quant à elle, se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait attendu sa déclaration ! _

- Ron … _Elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et s'avança doucement vers un Ron rouge pivoine. Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y répondit rapidement en enlaçant sa bien-aimée. En bas, Harry et Ginny souriaient de toutes leurs dents.  
><em>- Je suis si contente pour eux. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent tous les deux ! Il était plus que temps.  
>- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ginny. Un peu d'amour dans cette guerre ne fait aucun mal. <em>Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux, un peu gênés, mais aussi un peu attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils se sourirent, d'un sourire timide, comme lorsqu'on est sur le point de divulguer ses sentiments à la personne qu'on aime. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent doucement, leurs mains se joignirent brièvement. Ils furent arrêtés par le balai de Ron qui venait de se poser à côté d'eux.<br>_- Vous venez ? On va faire la fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !_ Sans attendre leur réponse, Ron partit poser ses affaires de Quidditch, se changer et revenir chercher Hermione en courant. Il était si heureux qu'il attrapait Hermione par la taille et qu'il la faisait voler autour de lui._

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ... j'espère que cette suite vous plait et qu'elle va vous permettre de me pardonner ?<strong>  
><strong>Plus sérieusement, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, le couple HermioneRon ne va certainement pas durer. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce couple dans les fictions (alors que je l'adore dans les livres ... _)**  
><strong>A très bientôt<strong>  
><strong>xoxox<strong>  
><strong>Lilith80150<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Oui, je l'aime

**Et me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Une petite surprise à la fin, mais n'allez pas lire la fin tout de suite, hein ! Ca va tout gâcher ! ^^**  
><strong>Enfin, bref, je voulais aussi remercier <span>mamamonamie<span> et Aurore pour leur review !**  
><strong>Aurore : Il y aura bientôt du Draymione, promis ! Dans deux ou trois chapitres, pas plus ;)<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que vous tiendrez jusque là et que vous n'allez pas me lâcher ! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La nouvelle du nouveau couple de Poudlard avait déjà fait le tour des élèves, de TOUS les élèves. Hermione n'osait plus regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle se posait souvent cette question. C'était complètement absurde de courber la tête devant lui. Elle n'était pas en faute à ce qu'elle sache. Elle avait le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait. D'autant plus que Ron et elle avait beaucoup plus de points communs que Malfoy et elle. Et surtout, Malfoy était d'humeur beaucoup trop changeante au gout de la Gryffondor. Elle se sentait agréablement bien avec Ronald, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait comblée. Elle ne saurait dire quoi, mais une part d'elle-même n'était pas heureuse - et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.<em>

- Arrête Hermione ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu as tout pour être heureuse ! Ron t'aime comme un fou ! Et tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime. Ne cherches pas à compliquer la situation. Je suis certaine que beaucoup de filles t'envient pour l'histoire que tu vis avec Ron. Elles rêvent d'avoir un copain aussi épris ! Arrêtes avec ces histoires ! Malfoy, s'il t'aimait vraiment et avait envie de sortir avec toi, t'aurait demandé depuis longtemps ! S'il te plait Hermione, pour mon frère, ne gâche pas tout.

_Ginny pouvait vraiment être d'une grande aide lorsque ses amis en avaient besoin. C'est avec ce discours qu'Hermione compris qu'elle n'avait pas fait de mauvais choix en choisissant Ginny comme meilleure amie. Elle comprenait tout. Et généralement, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de tout raconter pour qu'elle comprenne du premier coup. Comme seule réponse, Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Elle avait un grand besoin de réconfort. Elle était heureuse, oui, mais la part sombre s'agrandissait à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait._

- Ron est troublé, tu sais ? Il ne me dit rien, évidemment, mais je le connais depuis longtemps. Il n'osera rien te dire de peur de tout gâcher, alors s'il te plait, chasse ce malheur qui n'a rien à faire là ! Tu l'aimes Ron, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Bien évidemment que je l'aime ! Je l'aime depuis ma première année ! Mais …<br>- Non ! Il n'y a surement pas de mais ! Tu oublies le mais !  
>- Ginny !<br>- Hermione ! Tout de suite !

_Hermione sourit ce qui fit enrager Ginny. Cette dernière fit les gros yeux et mis ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle était très sérieuse, apparemment. Hermione soupira de lassitude, mais acquiesça. Elle se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et s'approcha d'un arbre certainement centenaire. Elle entendit les pas de Ginny se rapprocher. Elle se tourna vers elle, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de lever la tête vers le feuillage et fixer son regard sur les feuilles qui virevoltaient sous le vent, accrochées désespérément aux branches. _

- Tu sais Ginny, parfois je me sens comme ses feuilles. Je sens le vent m'entourer, m'inciter à m'envoler et vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Mais, tout comme elles, quelque chose m'accroche et m'empêche de m'envoler. Alors, je vois les autres s'envoler et s'épanouir au gré du vent.  
>- Hermione, <em>dit Ginny après une courte pause,<em> tu me fais peur parfois ! _Hermione capta son regard et y décela un brin d'humour. Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, un fou rire qui dura bien cinq minutes. Une fois calmées, Ginny reprit la parole.  
><em>- Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour toi. Je peux simplement te dire d'oublier cette immense tristesse qui s'empare de toi. Vis ta vie au jour le jour. Ne penses pas trop, cela pourrait ruiner ton couple avec Ron.  
>- Tu te répètes !<br>- Hermione…  
>- Je sais, excuse-moi. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose, tu veux ? On ne va pas rester des heures à parler de mes amours. Parlons plutôt des tiennes ! Est-ce que toi et Harry …<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Tu sais bien …<br>- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _dit-elle en rougissant furieusement.  
><em>- Oh Ginny ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir ! Surtout quand tes joues te trahissent !  
>- Saletés !<br>- Tu sais, Harry n'agit pas exactement de la même manière avec toi qu'avec les autres filles, _lança-t-elle au hasard. Voyant que Ginny détournait le regard, Hermione continua._ Il est très prévenant …  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- J'en suis certaine. Je vous ai bien vus dans le parc la dernière fois. Vous me pensiez occupée avec Ron, mais j'ai des yeux partout ! J'avais essayé de retenir Ron. J'espérais qu'il t'embrasse ce jour-là. Malheureusement, Ron était trop heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée de dire à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que vous étiez très proches. Il a toujours été maladroit.  
>- Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas notre jour, c'est tout.<p>

_Un silence s'abattit sur elles. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences lourds et gênant. Il n'y avait aucun silence dur à supporter entre elles. Elles pouvaient même se comprendre sans dire un mot, pour vous dire. Le silence fut rompu par la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Les deux jeunes filles se quittèrent avec un large sourire. Hermione suivi les couloirs afin de se rendre à son cours de sortilèges. Elle retrouva ses deux amis devant la porte. Elle s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa furtivement. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir un petit ami qui serait constamment présent. Elle ne savait donc pas comment se comporter. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de l'enlacer amoureusement en la tenant de façon à ce qu'ils puissent parler avec Harry sans gêne. La porte s'ouvrit sur le petit professeur Flitwick qui les invita à entrer._

- Aller, dépêchez-vous. Prenez place ! Nous allons commencer un cours passionnant.  
>- Passionnant, faut pas abuser non plus ! <em>Murmura une voix. <em>Sa_ voix._

_Hermione se tourna vers la silhouette dégingandée de Malfoy. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres légèrement rosie de la Gryffondor. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la beauté dont il était doté. S'en était même injuste pour les autres mâles du château. Ronald secoua doucement Hermione et la questionna du regard. Celle-ci détourna le regard et se concentra plus que nécessaire à ce que disait le professeur. Elle sentait des regards tournés vers elle et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En se tournant vers Ron, elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait._

- Qu'y a-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle.  
><em>- Oh rien. Tu es … bizarre. Je sais que tu adores les cours, mais là … c'est horrible !  
>- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Ron.<br>- Tu ne vois pas ! Et en plus tu te fou de moi !  
>- S'il te plait, on pourrait en parler après le cours ? J'aimerais bien suivre, si cela ne te dérange pas.<p>

_Ron se tut jusqu'à la fin du cours et même après. Alors qu'Hermione entamait la discussion, il y coupait cours rapidement. S'en était venu à un point qu'il quittait la pièce s'il s'apercevait qu'Hermione y était. Ce petit manège commençait vraiment à l'énerver, mais elle ne savait pas comment percer l'abcès. Comment essayer de discuter avec quelqu'un qui vous évite ?_

_- _HARRY ! _Cria Hermione alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
><em>- Il n'est pas là. Il est parti s'entraîner au Quidditch avec Ron.  
>- Ah. Merci Neville.<p>

_Hermione rebroussa chemin et dévala les marches quatre par quatre. Si Ron ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, elle l'y forcerait ! Et avec la complicité d'Harry. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas refuser une telle demande ! Elle était certaine qu'il devait en avoir marre des ronchonnements de Ron. Arrivant dans le Hall, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec son colocataire. Il avait les traits tirés, comme s'il se battait contre quelque chose. La demoiselle se mordait la lèvre avant de le saluer brièvement et de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au parc. Malfoy ne protesta pas et la regarda passer devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple papillon. _

_Le temps était clair, le soleil brillait de plein feu sans qu'aucun nuage ne vient perturber ce beau temps. Des groupes d'élèves s'éparpillaient tout le long du lac. Plusieurs la saluèrent sur son passage, d'autres l'ignorèrent. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver les garçons dans le stade._

_En pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle les aperçut en train de voler tout autour. Un sourire vague se dessina sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Ron. Il ne volait peut-être pas aussi gracieusement qu'Harry, mais il avait un charme. Et c'était sa maladresse qu'elle adorait. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent dans les airs lorsque l'un des deux, qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant Harry, interpella le second après avoir vu la jeune fille. L'un des deux, toujours Harry aux yeux d'Hermione, lui fit de grands signes et vola à son encontre._

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Je voulais te parler.<br>- À moi ? T'en es certaine ? Je crois que c'est plutôt à Ron que tu devrais parler.  
>- Justement ! J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Ron n'accepte pas de me parler, comme tu dois t'en douter. Alors, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à l'y forcer. Je t'aime comme un frère Harry, tu le sais. Et je suis certaine que ça te peine de nous voir distant l'un de l'autre Ron et moi.<br>- Peut-être. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui parler. La dernière fois il m'a envoyé bouler …  
>- Non, je ne te demande pas cette faveur … Non, c'est une bien meilleure demande …<p>

_Hermione détailla son plan à Harry, qui le trouva excellent. Ils avaient prévu de le mettre à exécution le jour suivant, après le petit déjeuner. Harry décolla pour rejoindre son ami après avoir enlacé Hermione furtivement. La rouge et or se retourna et quitta le stade. Elle espérait de toute son âme que son plan fonctionnerait. Elle n'aimait pas que Ron soit distant avec elle. Elle aimait être avec lui, rire, passer de bons moments. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était très étrange en ce moment._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? _Dit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.  
><em>- C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses te montrer sympathique.  
>- Malfoy.<br>- À ton service, Granger  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi bizarre ?<p>

_Elle le planta devant le grand escalier et commença à les grimper à toute vitesse. Elle devait supporter cette fouine le soir dans leurs appartements et durant certains cours, alors non merci pour l'avoir dans les pattes en dehors. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Des pas précipités se rapprochaient d'elle. _

- Granger ? Tu as l'air triste. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir comment je vais ?<br>- J'essaie de m'intéresser aux autres. Je ne suis pas aussi solitaire que tu sembles le croire.  
>- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Je pense que tu es vil, répugnant ! Après tout, tu es un Malfoy pur et dur !<br>- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! _Dit-il en se plaçant devant Hermione pour la stopper._ Je suis peut-être un Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas sur les traces de mon père.  
>- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me dire que Voldemort ne t'a pas sollicité à rejoindre les Mangemorts ?<br>- Ne prononce pas son nom !  
>- Réponds !<br>- Je … Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu serais plus aimable si je te disais que je ne fais pas partie des Mangemorts ?  
>- J'en sais rien ! Mais la seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je dormirais plus paisiblement !<br>- Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore accepterait un Mangemort à Poudlard ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Granger !  
>- Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, si jamais tu en faisais partie, je suis certaine qu'il a une bonne raison de te garder ici ! Il est très intelligent !<br>- Laisse-moi rire ! Si j'ai bonne mémoire tu m'as déjà raconté ça à propos de quelqu'un d'autre … De qui c'était … Ah mais oui ! Ce cher rouquin qui n'a pas confiance en toi.

_Hermione était vexée. Plus qu'elle ne le devrait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle fixait le blond dans les yeux et sentait sa colère augmenter. Pourquoi s'emportait-il ainsi ? Hermione tressaillit. Elle rompit le contact visuel, contourna Malfoy et reprit sa route vers sa chambre qui n'attendait qu'elle. Malheureusement, Malfoy était d'humeur contradictoire._

- Granger ! Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. _Sa voix était rauque. Inquiétante.  
><em>- Malfoy, fit-elle en faisait volte-face, tu es un véritable mystère. J'ai essayé de te comprendre, de te connaitre. Mais plus je m'approchais, plus tu te refermais ! À moins que tu veuilles qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance, je te conseillerais de changer. Si non, oublies moi pour de bon !  
>- Alors, tu préfères ce nigaud de Weasley ?<br>- Ron n'est pas nigaud !  
>- Crédule, alors !<br>- Il est parfait ! Il est parfait pour moi !  
>- Alors, tu l'aimes ?<br>- OUI JE L'AIME ! _Cria-t-elle._

_Le silence s'abattait sur eux alors que la couleur grise vire sur le bleu des yeux de Malfoy changeait en gris acier. Hermione ne connaissait pas ses changements de couleur et ne pouvait pas interpréter les signes avant-coureurs. Hermione fit trois pas en arrière, se retourna et grimpa les marches qui la séparaient de sa chambre d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Elle avait peur de recroiser le jeune homme. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit et essaya de s'endormir. Tandis que sur les marches menant au troisième étage, Malfoy avait le regard rivé sur le sol où quelques tâches plus foncées s'éparpillaient sur le sol blanc. Murmurant pour lui-même, le jeune homme venait de se rendre à l'évidence :_

- Oui, je l'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qui c'est qu'on aime ? Hein ? Oui, bon qu'on aime à moitié ^^ Mais l'histoire avance et maintenant que Drago à pleinement conscience qu'il aime Hermione, il va vouloir l'avoir ^^ Cela risque d'être marrant ^^<strong>  
><strong>xoxoxo<strong>  
><strong>Lilith<strong>


End file.
